Dark Fun With Minds
by DR Jackman
Summary: Mephiles pays a visit to Blaze's house and borrows one of Marine's gadgets.
1. Chapter 1: Sonic

**Dark Fun with Minds**

**Summary: Mephiles pays a visit to Blaze's house and borrows one of Marine's gadgets.**

**Authors note: I do not own any sonic characters; they belong to Sega, except for Sally, who belongs to Archie. All characters wear clothes, and finally this story was inspired by AngelCam7's 'crazy fun with mind control' and a picture of Mephiles controlling Sonic, Shadow and Silver. P.s rated M for reasons.**

**Ages: **

**Mephiles: 23**

**Shadow: 21**

**Sonic: 19**

**Silver: 18**

**Sally: 18**

**Rouge: 20**

**Blaze: 18**

**Marine: 15 **

Chapter 1: Sonic

It was a regular clear, blue sky day in the city of Station Square; a single housing area was seen close to the edge of the city. This was the shared house of princess Blaze the Cat and her Australian accent friend and inventor, Marine the Racoon.

At this moment, Marine and Blaze were in there surprisingly roomy basement laboratory, Marine was tinkering around with a new invention while Blaze watched, she usually build a device that will help the heroes battle the evil Dr Eggman, and his double ganger Dr Eggman Nega, But this time she was building something different.

The brown and black striped racoon wanted to help Tails and his other girlfriends, Cream and Cosmo, make a more peaceful future for humanity, and she was hoping this invention bring them one step closer to that goal.

As she was putting the finishing touches of the inside of the device with a screwdriver, when she and Blaze heard a beeping sound coming from her watch. She removed the protective goggles to get a better look at her watch and when she noticed the time her eyes widened in shock.

She quickly took off her goggles, placed the screwdriver on the work table and ran to the garage door; Blaze looked at her friend in confusion.

"Where are you going?" she asked her friend,

Marine turned to her and said "sorry to run out like this mate, but Tails said he take me, Cream and Cosmo to the science convention this afternoon, and I don't plan on missing it, see ya" Marine replied as she quickly ran out the door and closed it.

Blaze giggled at her friend's enthusiasm, and decided to look at the device's blue prints out of boredom. She had just finished reading when she heard a ringing noise come from her phone; she picked it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered,

"Hiya hon, it's me Rouge" replied the feminine/exhausted voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hi Rouge what's wrong?" asked Blaze,

"it's Nega Brain, after Egg Head failed to conquer the city a few minutes ago, Nega decided to come and give us more grief, Team Sonic, Shadow and Omega already left after the fight now it's only me, Amy, Shade and the Chaotix, do you think you could come and give us a helping hand?" replied Rouge, nearly exhausted from explaining everything.

Blaze sighed in annoyance after hearing about Nega again,

"Ok hold on for a few seconds, I'll be there as quick as I possibly can" Blaze said as she turned her phone off, covered the device with a blue cloth and ran out the garage door.

Unfortunately, unnoticed by Blaze and Marine, someone was watching them during Marine's work. The creature made its self-known as the black liquid fell to the floor and began to take on a form that's similar to Shadow's only he was grey with green serpent like eyes and grey stripes, it was none other than Mephiles the dark wearing a grey T-shirt that read 'fear the dark' and black jeans while his gloves and shoes matched Shadow's.

When he was completely solid, he made his to the workbench to see what the racoon was working on. And being known as the being of darkness, Mephiles was probably there to see if he could use Marine's invention to destroy humanity and control the world.

"Time to see what that little rat-coon was up to" Mephiles said to himself as he removed the clothe revealing the device to him.

Once he glanced at the device he raised his eyebrow in confusion and displeasement. The device looked like a metal glove with a few panels that had buttons on it; he turned the glove over to see that the palm part of the glove had a bright red circle in the middle. He then checked inside the glove to see a big red button with some circuits coming around it. Mephiles picked the strange looking glove up and examined it, if there's one thing Mephiles has learned is that not everything is as it may appear.

"That racoon sure knows how to make a pretty strange device" he said as he slid one of his glove covered hands into the glove and examined it more, "hmm… there must be some blueprints around here somewhere".

Meanwhile, in the living room area of the house a familiar white Hedgehog, known as Silver, dressed in a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, white gloves with blue symbols and gold bracelets at the wrist, and black shoes with gold bracelets around the ankles, was busy flipping through the channels on the T.V trying something good to watch to save him from boredom. He was just about to change the channel to the news when he heard a knock on the door; he then got from the couch and went to answer it.

As he opened the door, he saw his friend and the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog standing in the doorway tapping his foot rapidly in waiting, he was dressed in a dark blue hoody with a blue tank top underneath, blue jeans, white gloves and his usual red sneakers. He then entered the house.

"Wow Silver, that was slow" Sonic said in his cocky tone,

Silver sighed "Oh hi Sonic I'm fine, a little bored but fine" Silver said in a sort of happy tone "so, how are you?"

Sonic chuckled "Sorry 'bout that Silver" Sonic said "as for me, well…I'm good, me and Amy were just hanging out and chatting",

"Still hoping for Sally to move here are ya?" Silver asked in curiosity.

Sonic sighed and looked at the floor in sadness, truth be told when the others moved from Knothole to Station Square, Sonic and Amy asked Sally if she wanted to come, but she said 'if the village and the freedom fighters do fine without her, then she'll come'. Sonic and Amy have been waiting for months to see or hear from Sally again, but no luck.

Silver noticed Sonic's look and thought he said something wrong,

"Oh, sorry was that to personal?" Silver asked in an apologising tone.

"No, no it's fine" said Sonic as he looked back up at Silver, "anyways, how are things with you and Blaze?"

"Oh, there doing fine, remember I'm just crashing here until I find my own place to stay" Silver said.

Sonic chuckled a bit, "hey, maybe if you ask Blaze nicely, she and Marine will let you _officially_ move in" Sonic said with a smirk.

Silver blushed a bit but then he cleared his throat "Anyway, what brings you here?" Silver asked,

"Oh, after fighting Egg Head, I forgot to give Tails something, so I decided to give it to Marine to give it to Tails" Sonic said.

"Oh, well you'll find her and Blaze down in the basement lab" Silver explained, "She's always down there building new things"

"Cheers, Silv" Sonic said as he made his way to the basement door and went down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

At that moment, Mephiles was busy trying to find more information about the metal glove he had on his hand, then his ears perked up as he heard a door close and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yo Marine, are you down here?" Sonic said.

Mephiles growled in frustration, he had to hide before he was seen by the blue hedgehog, but it was too late as the hedgehog was already half way down.

"Silver let me in. So listen, I forgot to give something to Tails and…" Sonic began, but when he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the grey hedgehog with the metal glove on and papers scattered all over the laboratory. "What in the… Mephiles? What in the name of hell are you doing here? How'd you get in…? Where's Blaze and Marine? And what the heck are you wearing on your hand?"

Mephiles was stuck. He knew he could take on the blue hero by himself, but if Sonic ran upstairs and warned Silver, he wouldn't stand a chance at their combined powers. Sonic was just about to turn around and dash upstairs to warn Silver. In a panicked act and out of desperation, Mephiles aimed the glove at the blue hedgehog, focused his powers to the front of the glove and pressed the red in the glove with his palm, not knowing or caring what the results would be.

A dark purple beam shot out towards the hedgehog and in a second that would put Sonic's speed to shame, the blast enveloped the blue hedgehog, freezing him in his tracks. Mephiles looked on with curiosity as Sonic remained motionless and his green eyes looked to be glazed over, but the strangest thing that caught Mephiles's curiosity was that, like his own eyes in his crystallised form, Sonics pupils were surrounded bright red. He went closer to the hedgehog as he was still standing by the steps.

"Sonic… are you…ok?" Mephiles asked in confusion.

No response came from the hedgehog's mouth.

"Sonic… can you hear me?"

"Yes…" Sonic responded in a monotone.

Mephiles backed up in surprise and confusion as to what happened at first until he looked back the glove and pieced together what had happened.

"Ah…ha… so that's what this little contraption is, huh? A mind control device." He said as an evil grin appeared on his face, "and combined with my dark powers, Sonic is now under my complete control" he then turned back to the mesmerised hedgehog "Hmm, maybe this thing will prove of some use to me after all…"

Mephiles then started to walk around Sonic, wanting to make sure he was completely incapable of anything else. Sonic wasn't as smart or as sneaky as Mephiles, but the grey hedgehog wanted to make sure that he wasn't faking it and he wanted to see how long the mind control effects last. He then started at Sonic's blank stare then he got an idea on what he could do. Something that, if Sonic _was _in his right state of mind, he wouldn't even think of doing.

Mephiles removed the mind control device and placed it back on the table and slowly started to take his gloves off, as he stared at Sonic. "Ok hedgehog, I want you to follow my every command, no questions asked." Mephiles said.

"Yes..." Sonic said,

"Very well then Sonic. What I want you to do is remove your clothes" Mephiles said, as he removed both his gloves and tossed them to the lab floor.

"Okay..." Sonic said in the same emotionless tone he lowered his hands to the bottom of his hoody and began pulling off him.

When the hoody reached the top of his head he pulled it off and then proceed to remove his tank top and let both of them fall to the floor near him. He stood in front of Mephiles with his six pack abs out for him to see. They weren't as tough as Mephiles's own eight pack abs, but they did come in the top 10 list.

Sonic was still standing there, rigid stance as was before, now topless and in his blue jeans, Mephiles stepped a bit closer to the blue hedgehog and ran his gloveless hand down his bare chest.

"Hmm... I see why the pink one always falls for you." he said, still with the evil smile on his face. "Well... there's no harm in having fun with your experiments..." he then proceeded to remove his air shoes as Sonic's blank expression continued.

Mephiles wasn't really bothered on how he went; gay, homosexual. As long as he had someone, or rather, everyone under his power, it really didn't matter to him at all.

"You are quite handsome, for a thorn that's been in my side for a long time. Now how about you finish removing everything else and get relaxed...like me." He said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Yes, Mephiles..." the blue hedgehog said, as part of him recognized the voice of the one who was giving the commands.

"Uh… Yeah, one more thing" Mephiles intervened, before Sonic could get started following his orders, "From here on out I want you to call me 'Master', understand?"

"Yes… Master…" said Sonic, as he continued to do what he was commanded to do.

First he removed his gloves, then sneakers and socks, and finally he removed his jeans and blue boxers, revealing his none erect member. When he was removing his clothing, he did it in a way like he didn't even know Mephiles was standing at least 3 feet away from him. As if he was getting ready to take a bath or something.

While Sonic was removing his clothes, Mephiles started to do the same. First, by removing his dark grey T shirt and his jeans along with his black boxers. Mephiles's dark smooth, muscular body became exposed, his abs revealed to all and his member already erect standing 9 inches long and 2 inches wide, Mephiles was ready to receive the attention that Sonic was going to give to him, wherever he knew it or not.

Mephiles began to get closer to Sonic and began to wrap one of his arms around the motionless blue hedgehog, rubbing his hands across his furry blue back, lowering his right hand, so it could rub up against Sonic's cute blue butt and tail. Sonic still stood there with that vacant stare as Mephiles was fondling him. That is, until Mephiles leaned his head towards his stunned expression.

"Now blue boy…" Mephiles whispered with lust "I want you… to kiss me… as if I was the one you truly desired…"

"The one… I truly…desired…" Sonic repeated as the order began to sink in, "Yes... Mas…ter…" he said, with heavy lust in his voice.

Sonic then moved his arms around Mephiles's body and began to lean his own body into the grey hedgehog's as he closed his eyes and planted his lips against Mephiles's.

Feeling Sonic's bare chest and slowly rising member against his and the extraordinary kiss being delivered, Mephiles could feel the urge to grab Sonic and rape him on the spot from the pleasures that were surging through his body.

As the blue hedgehog maneuvered his tongue inside the dark one's mouth, Mephiles couldn't help but return the favour by letting his own tongue mix it up with Sonic's.

As Sonic was cupping Mephiles's ass and tail with his right hand and stroking his bare back his left hand, Mephiles couldn't help but think back to his last command to Sonic. Sonic was treating him the same exact way he would when he gets together with his pink coloured girlfriend. The blue hedgehog continued to embrace the grey hedgehog and leaned into him so much, he pushed him down on the floor, all while they remained in their deep lip lock.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen was too much as Mephiles broke the kiss to catch his breath. However, Sonic, who was still in his dream-like state, wanted to continue. However, the grey hedgehog had something else in mind, something much more humiliating.

"Now hold on there... keep that feeling inside you, blue boy" Mephiles said, while Sonic tried to kiss him again, liking his face in the process, "I now want you to give me that special mouth treatment..." He held up his finger in front of Sonic's dazed and aroused face and then pointed it down towards his erect member "...On this. Now!" he finished.

"Oh...yes, my master" Sonic moaned, as he was eager to please. He then moved his body to position his head just above Mephiles's organ and he immediately began to like the tip.

As soon as Sonic's tongue touched Mephiles's cock, he slid his mouth over the appendage, bobbing his head up, down. His surprisingly new skill caused Mephiles to grunt with delight as he pushed his hands on the back of the blue slave's head, making Sonic continue to give his dark master even more pleasure.

Mephiles seed was just about ready to go when another twisted idea came to the dark creature's mind as he released his hand grip on Sonic's head. "Hold on a second..." He breathed as he teasingly moved his erection away from Sonic's mouth, who was now crawling towards it, trying to get the sweet taste of his seed in his mouth again, "Before you complete the job, Sonic. I want you to answer a quick question for me."

"Yes...(pant) Master..." Sonic said, running out of breath himself.

"A few fights ago..." Mephiles started "you had the cockiness and the nerve to call me 'a freak.'"

Sonic, in his current state, had a confused look on his face, not knowing what his master was talking about, this however was true. 2 weeks ago, when Sonic and Mephiles last fought, Sonic tried to get Mephiles to loss his cool by calling him 'a dark, copycatting freak', which succeed in getting on Mephiles's nerves.

"Now, time for you to answer this:" Mephiles said, "Who's the freak, now?"

Sonic still had a confused look on his face, not knowing how to respond to that question. That is, until Mephiles mouthed to him, 'you are...'

"I... am?" Sonic said, again in a monotone voice.

Mephiles simply smirked giving Sonic a signal that his answer had pleased his Master.

"Yes..." The blue hedgehog said, now in a dream like tone, "It's me. I'm a freak."

"Yes... You are..." The dark one said, now moving his member closer to the mesmerized blue hedgehog, "But... you're my freak, aren't you..."

"Yes... Yes..." Sonic said, as his face inched closer to Mephiles's cock once again, "I'm your freak, Master."

"Then tell me…What's stopping you?" Mephiles said seductively "Finish your job."

"Yes… My dark Master…" Sonic said, as he reinserted his Master's cock into his drooling member.

After humiliating him and stripping him of his dignity, Mephiles was more than ready to release his seed on Sonic's waiting and wanting face. As he grunted with satisfaction, he released shot after shot of his seed which Sonic happily gulped down. He kept gulping and swallowing until he couldn't get any more coming out of Mephiles's member.

Mephiles nearly passed out from that incredible release, as he sat up and tried to clear his head a little before looking back at the blue hedgehog who was clearly still under the influence of Marine's mind control glove as he was panting on his leg, signs of his seed juices in his mouth.

Clearly the hypnosis effect was made to have a long lasting status as Mephiles saw that Sonic wanted to please him even more. The dark creature looked up at the table where the device sat. He thought that the inventor racoon obviously must have put some sort of reverse mechanism to revert the mind controlled subject back to their normal selves. However, as he looked back down at obedient mesmerized hedgehog by his feet, he was in no hurry to stop this any time soon, and in fact he didn't want it to end at all.

"Hmm, Sonic…" Mephiles said, mischievously, clearly having something more sinister in store for the hedgehog, "I command you to rise to your feet, slave..."

"Yes, Master." Sonic responded, as he quickly stood up at attention.

Mephiles, now standing in front of Sonic, wrapped his right arm around the blue hedgehog's back as he embraced the blue one once more.

"Well, slave you have done a wonderful task pleasing me the way you did." Mephiles said, leaning on Sonic's shoulders, "For following my command would you like a reward for your services…"

"Yes... Master... Please..." Sonic breathed out, the scent of Mephiles's seed decorated on his breath as he was practically nose to nose with his dark controller.

"Good…" Mephiles said, "Now stand there… relax… and enjoy what I'm about to give you…"

Mephiles then leaned in and kissed Sonic while he massaged his tail with his left hand. He then began to rub himself up and down the hedgehog's body, causing the dark one's member to be rubbed up against Sonic's member.

As Mephiles slipped his tongue in Sonic's mouth, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but moan in his mouth as these feelings, while placed upon his subconscious by the dark being, resulted in having the best moment he's ever experienced.

He soon released his lip lock and member humping as Mephiles bent his head down and began to lick a trail down Sonic's chest while still massaging his tail.

"Oh!... Yes!... Mas!... Ter!..." Sonic said, his mind being filled with nothing but pleasure, "Please!... I beg… You… Give... Me... More..."

Mephiles was more than willing to fulfil his slave's request as he began to rub Sonic's member, which was now 7 inches long and 1.5 inches wide, with his right hand. When the grey hedgehog gave him the index/middle finger massage to his anus entrance, the hedgehog moaned even louder with lust filled passion.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver

Chapter 2: Silver

Meanwhile, it had been a good 8 minutes since Silver had welcomed Sonic in the house; unaware of what was taking place in the basement lab. He sat back down on the couch watching the television until he came across a special news report.

_"Once again, this scene is taking place live from downtown Station Square." _The news reporter said, as the camera was viewed on the scene of Amy the Hedgehog, Blaze the cat, Rouge the bat, the Chaotix; Espio, Vector and Charmy and shade the Echidna facing off against a horde of Dr. Eggman Nega's robots, with the main man himself was piloting a huge Heavy Nega Hammer. These ones however, were almost tougher and well-defended then the usual robots they fought. Even the combined efforts of the 4 girl mobians and the agency weren't enough to clear the mass amount of mechs.

_"As you can see..."_ The reporter continued, _"Even the combined efforts of the female mobians and the detective agency don't seem to be doing a lot of damage to the robot army."_

"Oh great…" Silver sighed in annoyance, after seeing what was going on "I better get Sonic and head on down there." He started to get off the couch.

"_As much as I hate to say this..."_ The reporter said with fear in his voice, _"This may look like the end for-"_

Just then, in the battle zone, a single Nega pawn went flying into Eggman Nega's Nega Hammer causing it to topple over and fall on a few of his robots.

_"Wait... What's this?"_ The reporter said in shock, causing Silver's attention to be reverted back to the television.

The scene then showed a brown squirrel/chipmunk, with a blue vest and a white T shirt underneath, light blue shorts and blue boots and auburn hair, kicking and punching Nega pawns everywhere sending them flying into the other robots. The girls then made their way to the chipmunk's position and helped her take out the other robots.

"_What's that?"_ Said the reporter, into one of her headphones, when she heard everything her eyes widened as she turned back to the camera, _"It turns out folks, the female mobians are being assisted by the princess of knothole and the leader of the freedom fighters, Sally Acorn!" _During the battle Sally was giving orders to the other girls and the Chaotix and telling them where to go and what to do. She then held on to Rouge as she flew her to the Nega Hammer, which was back on its feet. Rouge then swung Sally over to the robot, where she finished it by delivering a sharp kick through the chest, when Sally came out the other side the Nega Hammer exploded with Eggman Nega escaping in his Nega mobile, being followed by the surviving robots.

When Silver saw this, he was in total shock and surprise. 'Sally's here' He thought in disbelief, 'In Station Square?' He began to make his way towards the basement lab. 'Sonics going to flip when he hears this.'

However, as he touched the knob of the door that led to the stairway, he heard moaning and grunting noises coming from downstairs. He frowned a bit as he put his ear towards the door to try and hear what was happening. Upon closer hearing, he recognized those moans and grunts coming from the voice of Sonic.

'What the… SONIC?' he thought, as he removed his ear from the door in shock, 'Is he in trouble? I better call for some help.'

The white hedgehog turned towards the phone near the couch he was sitting on a few moments ago. He figured the girls were probably finishing off the last of Nega's robots and fixing the damage done to the city, so there was only one other person he could call, he picked up the phone and dialled the numbers.

At G. training facility, we see the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog, dressed in a red muscle shirt, black shorts and his regular gloves and air shoes, was busy practicing his fighting skills on a punching bag, waiting for his white bat girl friend to visit him.

That's what he and Rouge would normally do, train, go on missions and spend the night going out. Shadow was just about finished with the punching bag when heard his phone ring, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Who's speaking?" he asked in a sort of 'not in the mood' tone.

"Hey, Shadow you there." Silver asked on the other side of the phone.

"Silver? What's up?" Shadow said, detecting the panic in Silver's voice.

"Shadow, sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but I need your help." Silver explained, "I saw Sally on the news this afternoon and was just going to go down to the lab to tell Sonic. But then I heard moaning and grunting down there, I think there's someone down in the lab right now and Sonic might be in trouble."

Shadow shook his head in non-surprise and thought 'I should have known Faker would get himself in trouble.' "Okay, calm down. I'll be there as fast as I can, okay." Shadow said over the phone, "See what you can do until I get there."

"Thanks Shadow, the spare key is hidden under the doormat." Silver said, helping Shadow gain access to Blaze and Marines' house, "Please, hurry."

"Okay, just don't act like Sonic and do anything careless." Shadow said, and then he pressed the 'end call' button, and placed the phone back in his pocket. He then picked up his gear, left the training room and then headed out of the complex.

Before he left the main building, he went up to a speaker box, and pressed the talk button, "Sir, this is Agent Shadow requesting to check out early." Shadow said through the box. "Permission granted, Agent Shadow." Said the GUN Commander on the other side, "Have a pleasant day."

And with that Shadow went off to drop off his stuff at Club Rouge, then go and help Silver.

As soon as Silver hung up the phone, he took a deep breath. He was glad to know that Shadow was on his way, but he had to do something to help Sonic right now. There was no time to be scared as he slowly opened the door and carefully made his way down the stairs to the lab. He was ready for anything... well... except for what he would soon see...

By this time, Mephiles was kneeling in front of Sonic, as he was returning the hedgehog's blowjob service and provided some blowjob pleasure for his member of his own. Sonic's moans and grunts echoed throughout the lab as the dark creature continued his head up and down, flicking his tongue left to right, up and down. Basically licking and sucking on Sonic's cock up like it was like a delectable lollipop.

"Oh!... Yes, Master! Keep Going!" Sonic practically screamed, "I'm... I'm... I'm..."

As Sonic was reaching the height of ecstasy, Silver came down the steps to see him in his intoxicating state.

"Sonic!" Silver said, shocked to see his friend naked in the middle of the lab, "What in the... What in the name of Christ are you doing?"

"CUMMMINNGGG!" Sonic yelled, not even paying attention to his white hedgehog friend, as his seed shot out into Mephiles's waiting tongue and mouth.

As soon as he could regain what wits that were left unaltered by Mephiles, Sonic, still standing in place, his eyes still glazed from the mind control device, said, in a dreamlike state, "Thank... you... Master..."

Silver wasn't just scared; he was freaked out, and confused all at the same time. "Sonic? What in the world has come over you?" He asked.

At that moment, Mephiles slowly remove his mouth from Sonic's cock and got up in front of Sonic, getting in Silver's sight. "I believe you mean young Silver, 'Who came' and the answer would be the very being in front of you." He said with a smirk and signs of Sonic's seed around his mouth before he licked them off, "And he was just returning a favour..."

"Mephiles?" Silver said in shock and surprise, "What did you to Sonic?"

"Nothing he didn't want to do..." The grey hedgehog playfully said, with an evil smirk.

Silver's shock turned into fury. He didn't know what had happened here, but he knows Sonic would never have gone through with this. At least, not with this heartless, dark bastard, he thought.

"Now..." Mephiles continued, extending a hand out to Silver, "If you want to join us..."

"Shut it you piece of crap!" Silver said, "I'm ordering you to leave... right this instant!"

"Oh?" Mephiles said, recalling his hand, not threatened by the white hedgehog's request, "And if I choose not to go." He said with a dark chuckle.

"Marine is probably going to kill me for messing up her lab..." He said, confusing the dark one, "But, if you won't leave... I'll Force you to Leave!" He then raised his hands over to a few chairs and desks, glowing a light blue aura.

As he did, the chairs and desks glowed the same colour, lifting into the air. This surprised Mephiles, as he forgot that Silver could use telekinesis, as Silver brought his arms forward, causing the chairs and desks to go towards the grey hedgehog and the mesmerized hedgehog.

Mephiles shoved Sonic out of the way as he flew up, avoiding the chairs and desks as they crashed down on the ground. Silver looked at where the creature flew off to as he raised up his right arm. This time a metal pipe came blasting up through the floor and tried to snatch Mephiles from the air, however he was able to dodge it. Before he knew it, more and more pipes and furniture popped up or thrown at him and tried to bring him down.

"Boy, your powers are really starting to piss me off!" Mephiles yelled, as he was still trying to dodge Silver's attacks.

Some of the pipes and furniture even smashed through tables and electrical equipment as they were sprouting from the ground and thrown in random directions. Mephiles had to be careful, one wrong move and that mind controlling device would be smashed back to the Stone Age. That's when it hit him, the mind control device. Sonic! The naked hedgehog was still standing in place, under the influence of Mephiles and the device.

"Sonic! Your Master needs your assistance!" Mephiles called out as he continued to dodge, "Defend your dark Master!"

"Defend… my… Master…" Sonic repeated as he turned towards the white hedgehog, raising his arms, bringing up more pipes to try and hit the grey hedgehog.

"Defend… my… Master…" Silver heard Sonic say as he saw him charging towards him looking as he was ready to fight. Sonic then jumped in the air and tried to do a homing attack on him. Silver was able to jump out of the way just in time before the hedgehog's homing attack made connected.

Sonic picked himself off the ground, still with empty emotion in his eyes.

"Sonic? Why are you doing this?" The white hedgehog asked, confused with what was transpiring, "Snap out of it."

Sonic gave no response as he continued towards Silver, launching homing attacks and spin dashes at him wildly.

Silver continued to dodge Sonic's attacks. What else could he do? He didn't want to hurt his friend.

As their tussle was going on, Mephiles landed on the floor and saw that the mind control device was still on the table, undamaged by Silver's interference. Mephiles grabbed it in his hands again and slotted it over his left hand with that trademark evil smile on his face again.

Sonic was about to deliver another homing attack strike on the white hedgehog, but Silver moved his left arm to a desk and jetted it in front of him. The desk was then moved in front of Silver and, very quickly, smacked the blue hedgehog right across the room. Sonic landed at least 2 yards away from the Silver hedgehog.

"Sonic, come on." Silver futilely said to Sonic, "What's happened to you?"

"The very same thing that's going to happen..." The dark one said, getting the white hedgehog's attention. He turned to his direction, where he saw him with the device in on his hand aimed at him. "...To You!" He finished as concentrated his power into the device and he pressed his palm down on the red button.

The same dark purple ray blast was fired. Silver yelled and covered up, but it was too late. The blast enveloped him, just like it did Sonic. Soon, he too stood at attention with a glassy look in his yellow eyes with a red shade around the pupils.

Mephiles removed the device from his hand and put it back on the table and stepped closer towards Silver until he saw Sonic running up to Silver and attempt to punch him right in the face again.

"Hold it right there, blue boy!" Mephiles said, and no sooner did he say it, Sonic stopped at least 5 inches from the white hedgehog and dropped his fist, standing at attention yet again.

"Sonic, your friend Silver here is going to be joining in on our fun." Mephiles said to the blue hedgehog as he got closer to him, "Wouldn't you like that to happen?" He joked, knowing what answer he'd give him.

"Yes, Master." Sonic said, in a monotone.

"Ok then, now..." The dark creature now turned his attention towards the other hypnotized hedgehog, "Silver... can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Silver said, with the same monotone style voice Sonic spoke with.

"You recognize the voice of the one you are talking to, right?" Mephiles said, smiling that evil smile of his, knowing full well how this will fall.

"Yes... Mephiles..." Silver responded.

"Good... now then, I want you to listen to me very carefully and follow my commands, without questions asked. Understand." Mephiles said.

"Follow your commands... without questions asked... Yes, Mephiles." Silver complied.

"Yes, about that..." The grey hedgehog promptly said, "From now on you will refer to me only as 'Master', understood?"

"Yes... Master..." The white hedgehog corrected himself, as he was just as open to any command as his blue hedgehog friend.

"Now, I want you to start off by taking off those clothes of yours, got it..." Mephiles said.

"Yes, Master…" Silver repeated as his hands moved towards the front of his shirt, snapping of the buttons of the white shirt.

As soon as the last button was snapped off, he proceeded to slide off the white shirt, causing him to be topless in front of his dark master, revealing his 6 pack abs to his controller and fellow slave. They weren't as tough as the other two guys before him, but he was still pretty well trained. Then, after his was removed and tossed to the floor along with his gloves, he grasped the top of his jeans and pulled it down. He soon left his jeans on the floor and stepped out of it wearing only dark black boxers and his shoes. He soon went back to his rigid stance.

"Hmm… my, my…" Mephiles said, as he Silver's abs, "Guess that feline princess isn't just good at picking her dull friends. She really knows how to choose her men…"

He then began to caress his hand across the white hedgehog's soft, naive, deadpan style face. "Now, I want you to remove the rest..." The creature said, forcing his head up to make eye contact with him.

Silver slowly smiled as he looked into the eyes of his Master. "Yes, Master..."

Mephiles stepped back as Silver continued to undress what little clothing he had left. He first removed his shoes and socks and then immediately grabbed boxers and slid them down, exposing his slowly erecting member and his slim backside and tail as he stepped out of them. He then returned to his stoic stance.

"Now then, Silver..." Mephiles said, "I want you to get a good look at me and my all powerful body."

"Yes, Master..." He replied, as he stared at Mephiles's naked form.

"Yes, Silver... Stare at my body, gaze upon this great magnificent creature before you." Mephiles said, now getting into his new mind-controlling-all powerful-Master persona, "You want to do anything possible to please me; to do whatever I say, no matter what the cost."

"Magnificent... do anything to please... whatever you say..." Silver droned on, as he was being led down faster to his slave-like state, "Yes... Master..."

"Excellent..." The grey hedgehog said, then turned his attention to the blue hedgehog behind him, "Sonic, I want you to get over here and kneel, and you may feel free to rub up against my leg if you wish."

"Yes, Master." Sonic said, as he did as he was told to do. He went in between Mephiles and Silver, got on his knees before his dark master and soon began to rub his body against his leg like a kitten.

"Now, Silver..." Mephiles said towards the other hedgehog, "Don't you want to be like your blue friend here, happy and content with the life of serving a life time me?"

Silver looked down at Sonic who was still rubbing up against his leg. He caught a glimpse of a smile on his face as he was rubbing his cheek against Mephiles's bare leg.

"And when you do serve me..." Mephiles continued, "I can guarantee pleasures beyond your wildest dreams... or current realities..." He was clearly referring to the relationship between him and his pyrokinetic cat girlfriend. But at that point, Blaze was the furthest thing in Silver's mind. What he wanted, more than anything now, was right in front of him.

"Yes, Master... Please..." Silver said, in a dreamlike state, as he went down on his knees, "Let me serve you... I will do anything... everything you say..."

The grey hedgehog then had an evil smirk on his face. "As much as I would like you to, I'm not going to let you." He said. The white hedgehog, still on his knees, had a confused look. "Look around you, my young friend." He explained, as he turned his attention around the lab, still littered with some broken machines, broken tables, and several steel pipes and furniture lying around, "This was your doing."

As soon as he said that, Silver raised his right hand and slowly brought his arm down causing every last steel pipe to return down in the holes where they sprang up from and the thrown furniture were returned to their original place.

Mephiles saw this with an impressive look. As quickly as he brought those pipes up and thrown those bits of furniture, he put them away just as fast, even under his hypnosis. But, soon he had to get the 'nice work' look off his face before Silver could see it.

"That's ok I guess..." Mephiles said, not changing his dominant tone, "But not good enough for my taste, because it was you who had the nerve to cause those pipes to come up and strike us along with the furniture which you through at us like that."

Silver looked back up at Mephiles with a desirable, pleading look on his face. "Please, Master..." He said, with desperation in his voice, "Let me make it up to you. I want... I need... I desire… I live only to serve you..."

Mephiles still couldn't get over on how impressive it was when the white hedgehog was able to manipulate those pipes and objects the way he did. That's when an idea came to that evil, dark head of his.

"Wellll... All right..." The dark one said, "I guess I could forgive you..."

"Oh... Thank you... Master..." Silver said, now bowing his head down towards him.

"However..." Mephiles said, "You will have to be punished for your actions..."

"Yes... Master..." Silver complied, "Do whatever you want to me. I deserve it."

"Now hold on a minute..." Mephiles said, holding his hand in front of Silver, "I maybe a being of darkness, and the idea of using whips and chains is a good one, but in your case I won't be using them." Silver then raised his head up, looking at his Master once again, unsure what he was saying. "The punishment will be self-inflicted."

"I... don't understand..." The white hedgehog timidly said.

"Sonic, you can stop rubbing against me and stand up." Mephiles said to the kneeling blue hedgehog.

"Yes, Master." Sonic said as he stood up at attention.

"It's quite simple, really." The dark being said to Silver, as he slowly approached him, "You were the one who screwed up, so you'll be inflicting the humiliation upon yourself."

"Hmm?" Silver said, in even more slight confusion.

"Tell me, Silver, can you arrange the objects you control into any kind of unique designs?" Mephiles asked, once again sporting his evil smirk.

"I... think so..." Silver said.

"Perfect..." Mephiles said, as he stood in front of Silver who was still on his knees, "Now, here's what I want you to do..." He then leaned in and whispered something in Silver's ear. The white hedgehog sighed as he felt his Master's warm breath on his ear as he was listening very closely on what his dark Master wanted him to do.

Mephiles then stepped away from Silver. "Do you understand...?" Mephiles said, hoping this plan worked out to his dark, twisted little imagination.

"Yes, Master..." Silver said, as he got up and walked towards an empty space in the lab.

He then raised his hands slowly, causing several pipes to come out of the floor and furniture came floating in front of him, more gently than the others he let loose in the lab earlier. He then moved his hands slowly left, then right, and then began moving them in different directions. All the while, the steel pipes and the furniture were moving in all different directions, being arranged to some sort of weird design, even some screws, wires and bolts were also taken from the steel floor for the task.

The pipes and furniture continued to move around, crossing each other, tying and rearranging them themselves together into some kind of structure, all while Silver continued his hand waving movements. In a few minutes, he finally dropped his hands at his side, completing his task.

"Is this what you wanted, Master?" Silver asked, as he turned around towards Mephiles and Sonic.

Mephiles was amazed of how well he was able to follow his orders. What Silver had made was looked to be a chair made entirely out of steel pipes and metal, only while it had the back and arms of a chair, the bottom part looked to have a giant hole around the seating area, yet there was a spot for the legs to rest and bend. Also unusual about the chair was the fact that there were wires looped around the armrests and the base of this chair creation.

"Absolutely perfect." The dark one proclaimed, "Now then, sit down on that chair."

"Yes, Master." Silver said, as he approached his creation.

Somehow, with most of the seat missing intentionally, he was able to sit on the steel pipe/metal made furniture. As he sat, his hands slid in the loops in the armrests and his feet slid in the loops at the bottom of the chair, spreading his legs in the process. Afterwards, his right hand clenched into a fist, causing the loops to slightly tighten around his hands and feet to prevent him from escape, but not too tight, as he was still able to move his right hand around.

As he was in position in the chair, he twisted his wrist around and raised up a few fingers. The reason for this chair having a big hole in the seat were soon revealed as one of the steel pipes snaked its way up the middle of the chair and was positioned right in front of Silver's now standing 7 inches long and 1.5 inches wide.

Silver, still with a blank expression on his face, looked ahead to see if Mephiles was watching. Indeed he was, as he was standing in front of Sonic, positioning him in front of him to observe his friend as well. His Master then sneaked his arm around his hedgehog slave as he began to pinch his nipple. Sonic moaned softly under the grey hedgehog's touch as he saw what the other slave hedgehog was going to do next.

Silver smiled as he was glad his Master was watching him take his well-deserved punishment. Soon, he had his right hand opened and raised as if he was going to masturbate. In a way, he is...

The steel pipe soon wrapped itself around Silver's member as he let out a moan of pleasure. Although he wouldn't just leave it in, as his hand moved back and forth. When he did that, the steel pipe began to move down on his cock, then slide up a little, then back down, and so forth. Silver moaned with pleasure filled ecstasy as he continued to do this without a moment's rest. The way he disrespected his Master, he knew he did deserve it.

As the white hedgehog's moans echoed throughout the lab, Mephiles looked on with sick satisfaction. Thanks to him and the use of the mind control device, Silver's normally kind, confident, naive side was replaced with that of a gay-sex-obsessed slave; just like the blue hedgehog whose nipple he was pinching and rubbing. As he continued to rub him, the dark one leaned in close to Sonic's ear.

"Are you watching this, Sonic?" He says with a bit of sarcasm, knowing full well he couldn't keep his eyes off of Silver's masturbating display, "Your friend is taking his punishment, but he's making the best of it. He's even enjoying it. You like to see your friend enjoy herself, right?"

"Yes, Master..." Sonic says, as he takes in every word.

"As a matter of fact..." Mephiles continued, "You want to make sure that Silver enjoys himself being my slave as much as you do, isn't that right?"

"Enjoy... being... slave..." Sonic droned on, "Yes, Master..."

"Yes..." Mephiles said, "You just love seeing him like this; all hot, bothered, horny, and willing. Just like you..."

"Hot... bothered... horny... willing..." Sonic repeated, as Silver's head started to bob up and down with his pipe's movements.

"Yes..." Mephiles continued to enthral the blue hedgehog, as he moved his fingers towards his other nipple, "The way his body is reacting, you wish you could be with Silver on that contraption, don't you?"

"Be... with... Sil... ver..." Sonic said slowly.

Silver then twisted his left hand wrist around and lifted his fingers as another pipe sprouted up from behind the chair. He rubbed his thumb against hiss index and middle finger on his left hand as the pipe went towards his left nipple and the opened parts of the pipe began to close itself around it and seemed to rub it the same way Mephiles was doing to Sonic's nipple.

"Yes, but rather than feel his powers or pipes..." Mephiles said, "You want to feel his fingers caressing your skin, you want his bare chest to rub up against yours, and you want to feel his lips on every part of your body as much as you want your own lips on his body."

"Yes..." Sonic said, his voice filled with a trance-like lustful tone, "I... want... Silver..."

"Good, now just keep feeling that lust inside you." Mephiles said as he went back to rubbing his nipple.

"Yes... Mas... ter..." Sonic said with a heavy sigh, still staring at Silver's body writhing under his steel pipe.

Silver was practically screaming as his climax happened; he closed his eyes as his juices were spraying out of his cock, getting all over the pipe in his seed, which seemed to have lasted for at least a minute or two. After he had cummed, Silver went numb, almost unconscious, as he was breathing heavily. As he went limp, his hands fell down. As a result the pipe that was rubbing his nipple fell on his belly and the pipe on his member fell as well, causing his seed to drip on the floor. Also the loops around his hands and feet loosened.

Mephiles smiled as he saw his newest slave pass out from exhaustion. He stopped rubbing Sonic's nipple as he stepped back observing the blue hedgehog who was slowly rubbing his own member at the show the white hedgehog put on.

"Sonic, be a good little slave and help our friend down from there." Mephiles said.

"Yes, Master..." Sonic said, as he stopped masturbating almost as soon as he started it, and walked up towards Silver.

The blue hedgehog helped the white hedgehog off of the chair, put his arm over his shoulder, and walked with him, back to their Master.

Silver slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of the dark one. "Was that... (pant) ...to your liking,... (pant) ...Master?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, you've done very well indeed." Mephiles said, "But, I'm not done testing you yet..." He looked over at Sonic, who was heavy with lust as he was so close to Silver. He wanted to embrace him, but couldn't. Not without his Master's permission. "Now, Silver, I want to see how well you play with your fellow slaves..." He said, "Take a good look at Sonic."

Silver's head turned to Sonic's as he saw the lust in his vacant stare.

"I noticed the way you were staring at him while you were up on that chair." Mephiles continued, "The way I was rubbing his nipple, the way he saw your handsome body buck under your own power, and the way he was stroking himself to you. Sonic wants to show you some affection. Do you want to show him yours as well?"

Silver continued to look at his friend, now in a whole new way. He looked at his gorgeous features, felt his hand slowly massaging his neck, and felt his body getting warmer with every passing second he was close to him.

"Yes..." He said.

"Well, in that case..." The grey hedgehog said, "Go on ahead. Both of you; show each other the love and affection 2 slaves can give to one another."

"Yes... Master..." Sonic and Silver said in unison, as their heads inched closer until their lips connected. As they kissed, they wrapped their arms around each other and brought their bodies closer together, their bare chests pressing up against one another. Both their right hands rubbed each other's backs as they slowly lowered them until they reached their asses and gently squeezed one of their butt cheeks.

Their kiss began to deepen as they both slipped their tongues in each other's mouths and began to moan in the process. They soon started to sink onto the floor, with the blue hedgehog leaning towards the white hedgehog.

A minute into it and soon Sonic and Silver slowly released their kiss, with a small line of saliva in between their slightly opened mouths. No words were exchanged between the two. They looked at each other for only a second, as if they knew exactly what to do next. Sonic then moved his body around while Silver remained laying on his back.

Soon they were in the position that they wanted to be in; both of their heads lined up with the other's cocks, ready to give some oral loving. The 69 position. The 2 hedgehog slowly kissed and licked their cocks at the same time before vivaciously sucking and blowjobing causing major pleasure spikes to shoot through their bodies.

They continued kissing, moaning, licking, and sucking at each other's cocks for a good 4 minutes, rocking their bodies back and forth in the process. It didn't take long for Sonic and Silver, each with one final extended moan, shot their seed into each other's mouths from the pleasures they gave one another. As soon as their sweet seed splashed into their mouths, they quickly gulped them up before going near limp from a pleasure-induced spasm.

Mephiles couldn't help but chuckle in the sight of Sonic and Silver; near asleep with their faces covered slightly in each other's seed, practically nuzzling up in each other's inner thighs. However, as fun as it was viewing it, the dark one thought it was time for those two to give him some more attention...

"Sonic. Silver. I command you two to report to me, front and centre." Mephiles called out.

Sonic soon climbed off of Silver as they both got up and stood at attention in front of Mephiles.

"Yes, Master. How may we serve you?" Sonic and Silver said in unison, awaiting their Master's orders.

"I will never getting tired of that." Mephiles commented at their controlled obedience towards him, "Now, I want you two to worship me. Kneel before me and start kissing my feet."

"As you wish, my Master." Sonic and Silver said, as they both simultaneously got down on their hands and knees and began kissing the dark creature's feet, Sonic on Mephiles's right foot and Silver on his left one.

They continued to kiss and lick Mephiles's feet, occasionally suckling on his toes. Mephiles smirked as these two were compelled, willing, to do whatever he said. Thanks to that mind controlling invention of Marine's, the boyfriends of the pink hedgehog and the purple cat princess were obedient sexual servants for the dark, evil demon.

"Okay..." Mephiles said, "Now continue to kiss me as you work your way up to my legs."

"Mmm... Yes... Master..." The blue and white hedgehogs said, as they slowly kissed and licked their way up Mephiles's feet and legs.

"Aah... Yes... That's good." Mephiles said, as he sighed upon the touch of Sonic's and Silver's lips against his thighs, "Keep... going..."

Sonic and Silver made their way up on their knees now as they continued to kiss up, higher and higher, until they were within eye contact with Mephiles's cock.

"Now... both of you." Mephiles said, "Finish your work. I want to feel both of your tongues on me, right now!"

"Yes, my Master..." Said Sonic and Silver, as they moved their heads together, ignoring the bumping contact they made when rising up, and, with some careful manoeuvring, were able to get both of their tongues to lap up against Mephiles's cock tip.

The dark one moaned as he extended both his arms and placed his hands on the back of Sonic and Silver's heads thoroughly enjoyed his slaves tonguing him. Sonic had his right arm around Silver, while Silver had his left arm around Sonic. At the same time, they both wrapped their other arm around Mephiles, clutching his firm buttocks as they continued to lick away at his member.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow

Chapter 3: Shadow

Outside Blaze and Marine' house, Shadow appeared 10 feet away through the use of his chaos control ability, wearing his clothes from before but this time he also wore a black jacket. He then ran towards the front door. He looked underneath the welcome mat to find the extra key Silver said where it would be. He grabbed it and used it to open the door.

"Hey Silver, are you here?" Shadow called out as soon he entered the house.

The black hedgehog looked around to see while the lights were on in the house, there didn't seem to be anybody home. The house seemed eerily quiet, too quiet for Shadow's taste, as he looked around the living room. Then he remembered that Silver said there was something unusual in Marine's lab.

Shadow began to make his way towards the door to the lab, until he started to hear moans and grunts coming from downstairs in the lab.

"What in the name of..." Shadow said, questioning what those noises were coming from.

He slowly opened the door and began to make his way downstairs, slowly and carefully...

As Sonic and Silver continued to lick at Mephiles's cock, the dark being tried to spread his legs a little so they can get better access to his member. Soon, their combined lapping was too much for Mephiles to stand, literally.

"Hold it... Hold it..." He said, almost out of breath, "Let me... just get... in a more…comfortable… position, here..." He then leaned back on the floor and spread his legs further, opening up a better access to his member. "Okay... you may continue..."

Sonic and Silver went back lying on their stomachs as they continued licking Mephiles's cock. They started off putting their tongues in at the same time, licking his member and their own tongues, then worked out a system; licking his cock alternatively, first Sonic got in a like, and then Silver got a lick in, then Sonic, then Silver, and so on.

As Mephiles continue to moan under Sonic's and Silver's tongues, Shadow slowly turned the corner of the stairway to see what was going on. He was surprised, shocked, disgusted and confused to see the faces of the blue and white hedgehogs practically buried in the grey hedgehog's cock.

Mephiles was so distracted by the two mind controlled guys; he didn't notice the black hedgehog spying on them behind the wall. Shadow looked on, completely confused about the display he was witnessing. That is, until, he took a glance at Sonic's and Silver's eyes, which were still glazed over from the mind control device, and had a shade of red around the pupils.

"Their eyes..." Shadow said softly, so he wouldn't be heard, "I've seen a look like that somewhere before... Could it be that Mephiles has some kind of hypnotic effect over them?"

With one loud grunt, Mephiles let loose his sticky seed juice all over Sonic's and Silver's faces and tongues. As they finished lapping up his juices coming out of the grey hedgehog's cock, Sonic and Silver moved away from him and started to lick the cum off of their faces.

Mephiles slowly got up and to see his slaves cleaning their faces with their tongues. The possibilities of what he could do with these two were limitless, and not just the sexual kind of possibilities, he was thinking more of conquering the world possibilities.

Shadow saw this as a chance to get the jump on the dark one while he looked on. He then cracked his knuckles, grabbed a GUN body armour he brought with him just in case, slipped it on and charged at Mephiles.

Mephiles closed his eyes and laid back and sighed with content, proud of the fact that he added the white hedgehog under his control. He slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see a certain black hedgehog lunging at him with a homing attack.

The grey hedgehog, recovering from his orgasm quickly, was able to move out of the way just as quickly as soon as Shadow missed and hit the floor instead. Mephiles growled in frustration, as he got to his feet as he saw the hedgehog eyeing him, ready to fight.

"You know dear Shadow, normally in this mortal world, people would knock on the doors before entering a room!" Mephiles commented.

"Be Quiet, you little piece of Shit!" Shadow said, "Now, tell me what you've done with Sonic and Silver?"

"Why Shadow, whatever could you possibly mean by that?..." The dark being playfully asked.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, Mephiles." Shadow said, with an angry look on his face, "I've seen the look in their eyes before. This is the same hypnotic effect I've seen when me, Sonic and the others crossed paths with the Voraxi Overmind back in the Twilight Cage."

Mephiles smirked as he took a quick glance over at Sonic and Silver, who were still embracing each other, completely unaware of what was happening several feet away from them. Mephiles knew Shadow wasn't a fool and should not be treated like one, but he quickly formulated a plan on how to get the edge over the ultimate life form.

"Now listen, I don't know how you did it..." Shadow continued, "But you're going to bring them back to normal, otherwise..."

"Now my dear Shadow, how fair of a fight is this?" Mephiles said, interrupting the black hedgehog while showing off his naked form, "I'm completely naked over here and you want me to fight you while you're inhibitor rings and GUN body armour?" Mephiles new that the inhibitor rings contained all of Shadow's chaos energy, but he knew that Shadow learned to contain the energy without them, they just gave him a bit more power.

"Oh, like you care about being fighting fair..." Shadow interjected, knowing full well the history of Mephiles's tricks from their many battles in the past.

"Ok then, if you allowed your inhibitor rings and body armour, then you wouldn't mind if I... oh, I don't know... had Sonic and Silver give me some backup against you." The dark one said, directing Shadow's attention towards the blue and white hedgehog, "Would you consider that a fair fight?"

The black hedgehog growled as he saw where Mephiles was going with this. The dark being, he could handle in a fight, clothed or otherwise, but the last thing he wanted to do was to put his rivals/friends in jeopardy of getting hurt, or worse.

"Fine then..." Shadow growled, "How's this..." He then removed his body armour and his inhibitor rings and throws them to the side, leaving him only in his normal attire. "I can easily take you on, even without my body armour or inhibitor rings. I fight you one on one; no weapons, no tricks, and no outside help. I win; you agree to let Sonic and Silver go."

"Ok then." Mephiles said, agreeing to those terms, "However, if I win... well... you'll have to wait and see..."

"Hmph. Like you'll have a chance against me." Shadow said, "Ready?"

"Give me a sec..." Mephiles said, then turned his attention towards Sonic and Silver, "Sonic, Silver."

As soon as he called out their names, they immediately stopped their loving embrace to give their dark Master their undivided attention.

"Would you two please stand over there?" He said, pointing at a nearby wall of the lab, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt while me and our dear friend Shadow, here, have a little bit of fun with each other."

They looked over, just noticing the black hedgehog for the first time, and looked back at their Master. "Yes, Master..." They said together, as they made their way to the wall where Mephiles had sent them to and stood at attention.

'Don't worry guys.' Shadow thought, 'I'll have you 2 set free in no time...'

"Now..." Mephiles said, getting the black hedgehog's attention, "Shall we get started?" He then transformed into his crystalized formed.

Mephiles never gave Shadow a chance to answer as he began to take flight with his arms spread out and tried to deliver a flying punch towards him.

Shadow was more than ready as he quickly dodged the kick by rolling out of the way. He countered by charging towards the dark one with a right handed punch.

Mephiles swiftly moved out of reach from the hedgehog's punch and ran towards him, connecting with a hard shoulder tackle that sent Shadow down on the floor.

Mephiles chuckled as he went towards his fallen opponent. But, once he was within reach, Shadow, in a flash, got up and gave the demon a wicked back-handed slap across his face and then punched him right in the gut, causing him to go down on the floor.

"I guess that's what a girl calls, how they say it... Bitch slap." Shadow cleverly said, as Mephiles had a mad look on his just smacked face and punched gut.

Mephiles reacted by moving from the ground and giving a swift kick in the life form's midsection. Shadow leaned over from the pain the kick had inflicted on his stomach as the creature went towards him and was about to give a spinning multi punch attack.

However, Shadow quickly recovered and grabbed his bare foot and flung Mephiles with a judo throw, sending him crashing in another side of the wall.

"I'll give you credit, your fighting style is very impressive." Shadow said, as he slowly approached Mephiles, who was trying to get up, "But, you seem to forget that I stood a better chance in a fight with Black Doom and I beat you more than once."

Mephiles looked up past Shadow as he saw Sonic and Silver on the opposite side of the wall. Mephiles made eye contact with his slaves and they simply nodded, almost understanding what it is he wanted them to do. With that, the demon finally got back up on his feet and made a "come here" motion with his right hand towards his black opponent.

Shadow sprinted across, ready to end the fight. He was left completely unaware as Silver raised his right hand, causing a blue aura to appear around Shadow's foot. Shadow tripped when the blue aura closed his feet together, losing his balance, as Mephiles took advantage and connected with a straight punch to the side of his face knocking him down.

"And you seem to forget one thing Shadow..." Mephiles said, as Shadow was struggling to get up, once again, not seeing what was going on behind him, as Sonic jumped up into the air. He then performed a homing attack towards the black hedgehog as it made a direct hit at the back of his head, causing him to move forward again. "I don't play fair, I play to win!" The demon finished as he began to charge forward with a glowing dark fist and connect with his signature 'dark fist' to Shadow's head, knocking him down and out on the floor.

Mephiles stood over the fallen life form with an evil smirk on his face , as he turned back into his hedgehog form. He then looked ahead at the blue and white hedgehog.

"Thank you for that, boys. Now, how about helping this one up." The demons said, as he began walking towards the table to, once again, pick up the device that started this madness in the first place and placed it on his gloveless hand. "Let's make him see things our way, shall we?..."

"Yes, Master..." Sonic and Silver said, as they walked over to Shadow and forced his limp body up, holding his arms as they made him stand up on his feet.

Mephiles, with the device on his left hand, saw that Shadow was still knocked out. His eyes remained shut. The demon saw this chance and gave a right backhanded slap to the black hedgehog. The impact of the smack quickly jolted him as he shot his eyes open, his face still stinging from the pain.

"How's that for a, what did you call it… oh right, a bitch slap?" Mephiles said, as soon as Shadow looked up at him.

He would have reacted, except for the fact that the 2 hedgehogs were holding him still. The dark one then pointed the device towards him.

"Well, dear Shadow, I believe I won... so, now... you'll be joining us..." He said.

"No..." Shadow said softly.

Mephiles just smiled evilly, "yes…" he said, as he concentrated his powers on the device and pressed the button. The dark purple ray blast enveloped the life from as his red eyes were zoned out and his pupils were surrounded by a bright red as Sonic's and Silver's were. He was now just as easy to control as they were.

"Okay, boys. You can let him go, now. I don't think he'll be a problem anymore..." Mephiles said.

"Yes, Master..." Sonic and Silver said as they let go of Shadow's arms, causing him to stand at attention.

Mephiles removed the device from his hand and put it back on the table and slowly walked over to the black hedgehog to make his mind set the same as Sonic's and Silver's. However, a few seconds after they let him go, Shadow moved forward slightly. This caused the demon to jump back a little with concern, thinking something must have gone wrong with the mind controlling device. But, it was not as he thought, as Shadow got put his fist on his chest and did a little bow before him.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form." He said in a monotone state, "I am now under your complete control. What orders shall I fulfil for you?"

Mephiles was confused at this unusual display the black hedgehog was showing. It was a complete 180 from his usual personality. Then, he figured it out.

"Why, Shadow..." he inquired, "You've been put under mind control before, haven't you?..."

"Yes..." Shadow responded, "By the Black Arms leader, Black Doom. He-"

"Okay, hold on..." Mephiles interrupted, "I don't want you to give me the details... At least, not yet anyway..."

Shadow remained silent.

"How about you stand up straight and stand to attention for me." The demon said.

"As you wish..." The black hedgehog said as he was standing up straight again with his arms to his sides, back at attention, staring at Mephiles with the same blank look he had when he was struck with Marine's invention.

"I want to see if you understand this well..." Mephiles said, thinking there was some slim chance this could be a trick, "You are willing to do whatever I say, no matter what it is, without question or resistance?"

"Yes. I will obey all of your commands and wishes." Shadow responded.

"You do know who I am, right?" Mephiles asked, beginning to think this could work out better than he thought. That big, bloated alien back in the Black Comet did most of the work for him.

"Yes. Mephiles the Dark." Shadow said.

"You're only half right." The demon said, "However, from here on out, you will address me as only 'Master', understand?"

"Master. Yes, I understand." The black hedgehog said.

"Good. Now, how about you take off your clothes and get more... comfortable, like us." Mephiles said.

"As you wish, my Master." Shadow said, as he began to remove his black jacket.

Afterwards, he next took off his gloves, and then his shoes. He then went for his muscle shirt and pulled it off over his head, letting his 8 pack abs come into view. Out of the 3 boys Mephiles had put under his control, Shadow's abs were, by far, larger than Silver's or Sonic's. They were as closest in size to Mephiles's abs. He then unzipped his jeans, and, in one fell swoop, took both his jeans and his red boxer off, showing his none erect member.

Mephiles couldn't help but admire the body of the black hedgehog, impressed on how balanced in power and looks he had. He went close to him and brushed his hand across his abs, feeling how firm they were. This caused Shadow to giggle a little.

Mephiles was surprised. He never had seen him smile, let alone let out a giggle. "Well, well, well... someone's a bit ticklish..." He said with a evil smirk on his face.

He then stepped back again. "Now then Shadow, I want you to take a good, long look at my form." Mephiles said, as he began to do some poses, "Do you feel something growing side you, do you?"

"Yes..." Shadow said, not taking his eyes off of the naked demon.

"Lustful... erotic... warm feelings inside of you, correct?" Mephiles continued

"Yes..." Shadow said again.

"That's the feeling of loyalty, dear Shadow. The feeling you get when you just give in and surrender to the stronger one. Or in this case, me." He said, as he started to move closer to his would-be slave, "The feeling of love between a Master..." He then stood close to him, running his fingers in his quails. "...and his slave."

"Love..." Shadow said, absorbing everything Mephiles was telling him. Mephiles then stepped away from the black hedgehog.

"Precisely... Sonic, Silver." Mephiles said, getting their attention, "Come over here and show him what these feelings look like when you let them out."

"Yes, my Master..." They said in unison, as they went past the black hedgehog and were their knees on both sides of the demon.

"Go on ahead." He said, rubbing his hard nipples with his hands, "Help yourselves to my strong, luscious nipples."

"Strong..." Sonic said, completely transfixed on Mephiles's right nipple.

"Luscious..." Silver said, just as enthralled by Mephiles's left nipple.

"Yes... Master..." They said just before locking their lips on Mephiles's hard stubs.

The blue and white hedgehogs moaned as they kissed, licked, and suckled on Mephiles's nipples.

The demon couldn't help but groan himself, as his slaves worked their mouths and tongues all over his sensitive nipples.

Shadow just stood there, looking on in astonishment. With a small sign of drool on his face, he wanted to feel what Sonic and Silver were feeling right now.

"Please, my Master..." Shadow said, now breathing heavily at what he was seeing, "Tell me... What do I have to do to experience the same pleasures my fellow slaves are feeling?"

"Ah! Well... I..." Mephiles tried to say, but Sonic's and Silver's nipple worship was distracting him, "Ok, alright boys. That's good for now... Just... stand behind me for a few moments."

The hedgehogs released their mouths from his nipples as a trail of saliva was left behind from their work. "Yes, Master." They said as they stood behind him.

"Now then, as for you..." The demon said, now refocusing his attention towards the mesmerized black hedgehog, "I don't know if you should be deserving of this gift. After all, you did interrupt our fun..." He said playfully, knowing what the outcome will be.

"Master..." Shadow said, as he fell to his knees before the demon, "Whatever I may have done before, please let me make it up to you."

Mephiles then had another crazy idea. "well I guess I could... if you truly want to make it up to me... there is a little something you can do..."

"Anything, Master." Shadow said, heavy with lust, "As long as it pleases you, I'll do it for you."

Mephiles smiled at that comment. A special punishment was definitely required in this case. He already "punished" Sonic by making him admit he was a freak and he "punished" Silver by using his own powers to molest him. He had something very special just for Shadow...

With that, Mephiles teleported upstairs. Seconds later, he came back down carrying a chair he got from the kitchen. He placed the chair down behind the black hedgehog and went backing front of him.

"All right, now sit in that chair and spread out your legs." Mephiles ordered.

"Yes, Master..." Shadow said, as he followed the order given to him. He sat down with his legs spread, his now 8 inch long and 2 inch wide cock now in clear view for Mephiles, Sonic, and Silver to see.

"Now then, I want you to masturbate for us to prove you really want me to forgive you. But, you won't be able to cum without my permission. Got it?" Mephiles said.

"Masturbate and cum with your permission. Yes, Master..." Shadow said, as his right hand was wrapped around his member.

"Well, while you're doing that, how about you go ahead and tell us, how you got hypnotized in the first place?" The demon asked, as he gathered Sonic and Silver beside him to observe the life form's masturbation display.

"As... I said before... I was brainwashed by the leader o-of the Black Arms, Bla-Black Doom." Shadow said, as his right hand began rubbing his cock up and down, "I was chasing him in the Bla-ah... ah... ck Comet to confront him and end the he and his empire once and for all. I chased him all the way down to the centre of the Black comet. I-I-I was going to finish him off once and for all, but he explained that since we had the same blood he could get inside my head. I was no... oh, oh... match for him as he put me under his control."

"Hmm... fascinating." Mephiles said, "So, what did he do to you?"

"As punishment... for my betrayal..." Shadow continued, now beginning to pick up the pace of his hand, "He tried to make me ... go completely under his control... through sexual purposes."

"Wait, he..." The demon said, confused with what he was saying, "Did he... How can... Do those creature even have any sex parts on them?"

"No, he didn't physically..." The black hedgehog explained, "He mentally increased... ah... ah... my sex drive which was starting to drive me crazy. After it didn't work, he... uh... oh... made me think of sexual thoughts in hopes of breaking me."

"That's almost the same way I'm doing to you?..." Mephiles asked.

"Yes..." Shadow responded.

"Well, there's a big difference there, isn't there." Mephiles said.

Shadow continued to masturbate with a confused look on his face.

"Doom forced you to do this and you've hated him for it." The demon explained, "But, you're doing this in front of me, and you adore me for it, right?"

"Yes... Master..." Shadow said, forcing his hand to move faster on his member, "I... ugh... I... Ooh!... I Love You!"

As Shadow continued, Mephiles switched his attention towards the mesmerized hedgehogs.

"Do you enjoy seeing your friend play with himself like this?" He purred in their ears.

"Yes, Master..." They both said, neither one of them taking their eyes off the black hedgehog.

"You love the fact that soon he'll be a loyal slave, just like you, right?" The demon continued.

"Loyal slave... Just like us..." Sonic and Silver said simultaneously.

"As a matter of fact, you want to make sure he's as comfortable being a slave to the passion as much as you are, right..." Mephiles said, bending their wills more to his control.

"Comfortable... being... slave... to... passion..." The hedgehogs said in a dreamlike state, "Yes... Master..."

"Good. Now make our dear friend Shadow feel comfortable and join in." Mephiles said, with a evil smile on his face, "And while you masturbate, get a good look at the ones who you want to share this passion with: the newest slave to join us, your fellow slave across from you, and your Master who gave you this new purpose in life."

It took only a few seconds for that order to sink in. "Yes, Master. We hear and we obey." Sonic and Silver said, as they positioned themselves in perfect viewing points of Shadow, still moving his hand up and down of his cock, Mephiles, who was still wearing that seductive, cruel smile, and each other. Then, they both kneeled down and began working on their own members with their right hands.

Mephiles then turned his attention back to the hypnotized black hedgehog. "Shadow, my dear friend..." He said, "Take a good look around you..."

Shadow got a quick look and saw where the blue and white hedgehogs were at and that they were doing the exact same thing he was doing for his controller.

"You see, your friends are doing the same thing as well." Mephiles said, "But, it's not all just for me alone, it's also for you as well..."

"For... me..." The black hedgehog said.

"Yes, they want to share their love and passion with you." The demon continued, "Would you like to give your fellow slaves that kind of love and attention as well as you do for me?"

He looked at both vacant stares of Sonic and Silver with an out-there gaze of his own. "Yes... Yes, my Master. I wish to please them as much as I want... as much as I live to please you." Shadow said, heavy with lust, increasing the speed of his hand on his love stick.

"And you will, soon..." Mephiles said, "But, for now, just continue and think of all the fun that we'll all be having together..."

"Yes, Master..." Shadow said, as he continued his masturbation show with more vigour.

The lab soon echoed with the grunts and moans of Sonic, Silver, and Shadow as they continued to masturbate in a unique triangle with Mephiles in the middle, looking on with satisfaction with what he had done to them.

Shadow's grunts and moans were starting to sound wild. He definitely wanted to release his seed, but unable to, due to his orders. Mephiles saw this chance and decided to play with him a little bit more.

"If you really need to release that badly..." He said, "I want you to beg me. Beg me to give you the release you desperately need."

The black hedgehog, with no sign of hesitation, immediately complied. "Master... please..." He said, his breathing beginning to get ragged, "Please... Allow me... to cum... Please!..."

"Hmm..." Mephiles said, clearly toying with his black male hedgehog rival, "Maybe... If I let you cum, would you do anything I say?..." He emphasized the "anything" part, wanting to alter Shadow's loyalty.

"Yes!... I've said... That I Wh-wh-would Do... What... Ever... You... SAY!" Shadow moaned, wanting to feel that sweet release now more than ever.

While Mephiles was toying with Shadow, Sonic and Silver were close to reaching their peak as well. Since they were not ordered to not cum without their Master's permission, it would only be a matter of time...

"Would you love me?" The demon asked.

"Yes..." The life form said.

Sonic moaned with lust filled passion as his seed began to shoot out of his cock as it covered his right hand as the rest spilled onto the floor.

"Would you defend me with your life?" Mephiles continued.

"Yes..." Shadow repeated.

Silver soon followed the blue hedgehog with a pleasure induced moan as he let loose his own seed on his hand as they were shot down on the floor like Sonic's.

"Would you do anything I want?" Mephiles asked, knowing where he would take this.

"Yes!..." Shadow replied with even more passion.

Mephiles saw this as a chance to really stick it to him. "Would you help me destroy every miserable human on this planet?" He asked.

"YES!" Shadow practically screamed with zero hesitation when he was asked, "Yes! I'll Help You do Whatever You Want! Whatever You Want, Master! It's Your Wish!"

Mephiles grinned evilly. He had made one of GUNs most powerful agent not only a slave to his passion filled ways, but he made him voluntarily help him destroy the very creatures he helped his girlfriend protect. 'Oh, the irony of it all...' He thought.

"Your loyalty has been proven and accepted." Mephiles said, "You may cum now..."

"Oh!... Thank!... You!... Mas... TEEEEEERRRRRR!" Shadow practically screamed as his seed shot out of his cock covering his hand, the front end of the chair and the floor.

Sonic and Silver were practically passed out while still kneeling while Shadow fell limp in the chair. The result of that triangle masturbation display showed three different puddles of boy seed surrounding the demon.

Mephiles turned his attention back towards the blue and white hedgehogs. "Sonic, Silver. How about you two relax with each other for a few minutes." Mephiles said, as Sonic and Silver barely got up on their feet, "I'm going to have a little more fun with our friend Shadow. Don't worry though; he'll be joining you very shortly, so make sure he gets the same love and attention you give to each other."

"Yes, Master..." They said, as they made their way to a different part of the lab.

Mephiles went back to Shadow, who was practically dreaming of serving his Master even more.

"Shadow, can you hear me?" Mephiles playfully asked.

"Yes, Master." Shadow said, stirring a bit from his seated position in his chair, "How may I serve you?"

"I want you to kneel before me." Mephiles said.

"As you wish, Master." The black hedgehog said, as he first got up off of the chair, then immediately fell to his knees before the demon.

"You said you would do anything I said, correct?" Mephiles asked, continuing to play and humiliate the ultimate life form.

"Yes, Master..." Shadow responded.

"Well, now I want you to do what that you stubbornly, and idiotically, won't do all those fight ago..." Mephiles said, while Shadow had a confused look on his face. In his hypnotic state, the thought of his past fights with Mephiles was as far off as anything else. All he wanted was to follow his Master's orders.

He then turned around with his bare bottom in the face of the black hedgehog. "I want you to go on your knees and kiss my ass!" Mephiles demanded.

"Yes, my Master..." Shadow said as he grasped the demon's firm buttocks, "I hear..." He started to pucker his lips and begin to smooch his butt, "...and I obey."

"Ah, yes..." Mephiles said, loving the fact that his ass was being worshipped by his greatest rival, "That's it... now tell me I'm the strongest life form ever..."

"Mmm... You are... ooh... the strongest... life form... ahh... ever!..." Shadow said, as he continued to grasp, kiss, and lick his ass cheeks.

"Hmm... Ahh... Yes, more!" Mephiles moaned, "Keep Going!"

The black hedgehog continued to kiss the demon's ass until he did something Mephiles did not expect, Shadow went ahead and put his tail in his mouth.

"Wha-What the…!" Mephiles said in shock, as Shadow's mouth met up with his tail. "Wow!"

His reaction caused Shadow to stop and look up at his Master. "Is there a problem? Do you... want me to stop?" He asked.

"No! No, of course not..." Mephiles said, recovering from the shock, "That just... took me by surprise, that's all..."

"Forgive my spontaneous behaviour, Master." Shadow explained, "During my time working at GUN, I've developed a tail fetish. I like them nice and small so I can fit it in my mouth. I like to think of it almost like a cock, only without the messy aftertaste."

"Well... that's a... unique, strange way to look at it..." The demon commented, "But I will admit, it didn't feel that bad."

"Should I continue, master?" black hedgehog asked.

"Mmm... Knock yourself out..." Mephiles said.

Shadow was more than eager to put Mephiles's tail back in his mouth. The demon moaned, as his hands made their way to the back of Shadow's head, taking in the pleasure of this new tactic by the hedgehog. He couldn't help but wonder if he's ever tried this with his batty-bitched girlfriend, Rouge.

As Shadow continued to take Mephiles's tail in and out of his mouth, even as far wrapping his tongue around it, Mephiles felt like he was about to let go all of his seed all at once. As much as he wanted this new feeling to continue, he couldn't afford to cum too soon. He wanted one more thing to do, before that could happen.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Mephiles said, "You can stop now, just please... stop."

Shadow obeyed as he removed his mouth from the demon's tail, a trail of saliva dripping from his tail.

"Ha... 'whew' Okay, Shadow..." Mephiles said, as he caught his breath, "How about you go... and join up with Sonic and Silver... I'm sure Sonic would enjoy that nice little fetish of yours."

"Yes, Master..." Shadow said, as he got up and went over towards Sonic and Silver, who were in the midst of another 69 cock sucking.

The black hedgehog sneaked up towards Sonic's backside and surprised him by wrapping his mouth around his blue tail, causing the hedgehog to shriek with pleasure. Soon, they all moved into a different position: Sonic kneeling while Shadow and Silver were lying on the floor while they worked him over; Silver sucking on Sonic's member and Shadow putting Sonic's tail in his mouth and wrapping his tongue around it.

As Mephiles looked on at the intoxicating display by his 3 mind controlled servants, he couldn't have asked for a better opportunity than this. With the device created by the brown and black striped racoon, he had complete control over the most power fullest hedgehogs that ever lived. And, oh what plans did he have in store for them...


	4. Chapter 4: Mephiles's Last Order

Chapter 4: Mephile's last order

As the nude dark demon relaxed on a chair while Sonic, Silver, and Shadow, under the influence of the mind controlled device created by Marine and used by Mephiles, were establishing a three-way kiss, their tongues meeting each other, while they embraced themselves in a big naked group hug, Mephiles decided now was one of does times to let his mind wander. While having the blue, white and black hedgehogs as his loyal cock suckers and fuck toys was an enjoyable ability, it wouldn't be the only one he'd use them for...

(In the twisted mind of Mephiles the Dark)

Outside of GUNs HQ, the demon slowly reassembled himself from his ooze form to his crystallized form, wearing dark jeans, a dark robe and his head was covered by a dark hood. He was using his dark sight ability to see GUN troops, GUN robots and defence turrets. The reason why he was there was not just to hit GUN at the heart, but also to retrieve the red chaos emerald they had in their possession. He wasn't doing this alone however, as soon he would be joined by 3 other figures.

"_Now, my loyal servants…"_ He said through his mind, _"the time to strike is NOW!"_

"_Yes, Master…"_ A trio of voices said in unison.

"_Perfect…"_ Mephiles said.

Later, deep in a security room with camera surveillance showing most of the rooms and controlling all the defence turrets, a familiar figure had killed all the troops in the room after teleporting in. It was Shadow, only instead of his usual attire, he was dressed almost the same way as Mephiles, only instead of the hood being completely black like Mephile's, his had blood red strips, one on the top of the hood and 3 others going down the robe, and his gloves and boots were black completely black, and his eyes were still red like Mephiles's, but his pupils were still their ruby red colour only they looked like reptile eyes.

He then approached the control panels and went ahead and deactivated the security controls for the entire building, including the defence turrets. He then talked in his mind like it was a communicator.

_"Security systems and defence turrets has been disabled, Master" _Shadow said.

_"Good work."_ Mephiles said on the other end of the mind talk.

Mephiles teleported in front of the guards and robots guarding the front door, who aimed their weapons at him. Mephiles notice a few guards must have recognised him as they were shaking in fear.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" Yell one of the guards, who was shaking.

"Well now, how am I supposed to defeat this many guards and robots all by myself?" He asked sarcastically with an evil chuckle.

"Allow me, Master" said an unknown voice. Suddenly, in a matter seconds, a dark blue blur came out of nowhere, crashing through the robots destroying them, and running around all the guards at high speeds.

This mysterious figure stopped in front of Mephiles to reveal himself to be Sonic, who like Shadow was wearing the same as Mephiles, only his robe had blue strips, one on the hood and 3 more on the robe, and his eyes were red while his pupils were still emerald green, but more reptilian like, he was also carrying a Kanata sword with him.

As he slotted his sword away in his robe, and bowed to Mephiles, all the guards fell from either having their heads cut off or having their torso's sliced in two.

"Well done, Sonic." Mephiles said, with an evil smirk, "Well done, indeed."

"Thank you, Master" Sonic said, as he and Mephiles went to the front door and entered it.

As they walked down the corridor of the building, killing anyone that got in their way, they finally came to a room with a large vault door in it. Mephiles smirked as he sensed the chaos emerald beyond the door. He and Sonic were soon joined by Shadow who teleported next to Mephiles.

"The vault door is locked from the other side, Master." Shadow explained, "Would you like me to teleport to the other side and open the vault for you?"

"My dear Shadow…" Mephiles said with an evil smirk, "Where's the fun in that?"

Mephiles then snapped his fingers, and then suddenly the whole door began to glow a very dark blue. The vault door began moving forward as huge bolts started to come out and fall out of the door. When all the bolts were gone, the door came loose freely and was then thrown through the ceiling and out of the building, into the night sky.

As they heard the crash sound, a final figure came before Mephiles and bowed. The figure's robe was the same as Mephiles's only his had white strips, one on the hood and 3 on the actual robe. He lifted his head up to reveal himself as Silver; his eyes were surrounded by red, while his pupils remained the same honey yellow colour and looked more like reptile eyes.

"The door has been removed, Master." Silver said, as he rose to his feet, "the chaos emerald is all yours."

"Well done, Silver." Mephiles said with an evil smile. He, Sonic, Shadow and Silver then entered the room and saw the chaos emerald behind a glass case.

"Phft, Mortals." Mephiles said, clearly not surprised by the security as he easily blasted the glass into millions of little pieces.

He then walked up to the emerald, grabbed it and hide it in his robe. "Ok boys." Mephiles said, as he turned to his servants, "Time to leave, before GUN reinforcements show up."

"Yes, Master." The 3 slaves said, as all 4 disappeared in a dark portal.

The 4 creatures ended up in the forest not too far from the HQ, "Now once we return to our lair…" Mephiles said with a devious smirk, "You 3 will be rewarded on a job well done." He finished with a hint of seduction in them.

"Thank you, Master…" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said, as they had hot, desirable looks on their faces, knowing what would be in store for them...

(Back to reality...)

Mephiles chuckled coldly as his daydream came to an end, he looked over to see that Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were lying on their sides, locked in a triangular cock suck off; Sonic sucking on Shadow's cock, Shadow sucking on Silver's member, and Silver sucking on Sonic's member.

They soon all moaned as they shot their seed in each other's mouths at the same time. As they finished up lapping up the juices out of their members and their faces, Mephiles was now ready with one more fun task before he would leave with his slaves and the mind controlling device.

He stood up from the chair, did a quick stretch, making a few bones crack in the process, and went over towards the hypnotized group.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver." He called out, "I want you before me, now."

The blue, black and white hedgehogs stood up slowly and were soon in front of the demon, standing at attention.

"Yes, my Master." They said together, "What is it you wish for us to do? We are at your command."

Hearing them say that together was music to Mephiles's ears. "We are going to have one final game before leaving this dump. Which I like to call '4 fuck line'…" He said, "Here's how we'll establish it; First, Shadow I want you to stand in front of me with your back turned and enjoy what I'm going to do to you."

"As you wish, Master..." Shadow said, as he went in front of Mephiles with his back turned. What happened next made Shadow scream in pain and pleasure, Mephiles had entered Shadow's anus, and started a slow hard thrusting, making Shadow grunt in pleasure.

"Ahh...Hmm… Yes... Now, Sonic, I want you to go in front of Shadow with your back turned and have him enter you." Mephiles said, towards the blue hedgehog.

"At once, Master..." Sonic said, as he stood himself in Shadow with his back turned, a little bit of his seed falling on the floor. Shadow then moved forward and inserted his member into Sonic's anus, causing him to scream in pleasure and grunt in pain as Shadow began his hard thrusting.

Oh!... Yes!... Magnificent!" Mephiles grunted feeling the black hedgehog thrust into the blue hedgehog, as he turned his attention towards the white hedgehog, "Okay now, Silver!... I want you... to get in front of Sonic... and let him thrust into you!"

"Yes, my Master. I hear and I obey..." Sonic responded, as he positioned his body in front of sonic by getting down on his hands and knees as his seed fell on the floor also. Sonic then leaned over Silver, placed his hands on his back and thrusted into him getting a painful/pleasurable from the white hedgehog as he began his hard fast thrusting.

Mephiles moaned as this unique line of sexuality continued to drive his body mad. Shadow continued to thrust into Sonic, moaning and grunting in pleasure as Mephiles was thrusting into him. Sonic was thrusting into Silver with incredible force and speed while spanking Silver's ass cheeks for more pleasure. Silver had his tongue out, panting in pleasure, as he was feeling 3 people thrusting behind him, one of which was thrusting _into _him. He felt though that it wasn't enough so he decided to rub on his member to make it more pleasurable.

The combination of his love slaves' thrusting of affection was getting too much for Mephiles. He soon grunted, as he released waves of his seed into Shadow's anus, which made the black hedgehog shake with pleasure. The life form felt his Master's seed inside of him which was too much for him. With one long moan of pleasure he released his seed inside of the blue hedgehog in front of him, but some of his seed ended up spilling onto the floor. As soon, Shadow released inside of the blue hedgehog, Sonic moaning in pleasure as he released inside of the white hedgehog he was leaning on. Silver moaned in pleasure when he immediately felt the seed of Sonic being released inside his ass, and the spanking that went with it caused him to release his seed as it was sprayed right on the floor.

After a few more seconds of this unique embrace, Mephiles pulled out of Shadow with some of his seed coming out with him. "Okay, slaves... That's enough..." He said, a little out of breath.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver soon stopped what they were doing, pulled their members out of each other and went back to their standing position.

"Okay, now I want you 3 to get a lot of rest." The demon instructed, as he smiled that evil grin of his, "I'll let you know when to wake up, so we can go live our new lives together..."

"Yes... my... Mas... Ter..." They all said, their eyes slowly closing, as they soon laid their bodies down, going into their slumber.

As soon as they fell asleep, Mephiles couldn't help but laugh evilly at his accomplishment. He then made his way to pick up the mind control device on the table. He thought, with that device, he'd be the power fullest and most worshipped creature of all times, like Czar or maybe even God himself, only without the none followers.

However, before he could reach the table, a large gust of fire burst through the door in the stairway and a whirlwind of fire formed in the large lab. Mephiles looked around in confusion, wondering where the hell that fire was coming from. Upon closer inspection, the fast fire was caused by a creature coloured in a royal violet colour.

Soon, he tried to make a grab at the device on the table, only to see that it disappeared among the confusion. Before he knew it, the insane fire conditions in the lab stopped. Then he looked ahead to see the violet cat, slotting the device in her white gloved hand. Mephiles knew he was in big time trouble...

"Surprised, Mephiles?" Blaze said, as she pointed the gadget towards him and pressed her palm on the red button.

"Oh... shit..." was all that Mephiles said, as the white ray blast made a direct hit. But instead of blanking him out like the 3 boys, the white beam blasted Mephiles right into a power generator, causing him to scream in pain as he was electrified and his unconscious body dropped to the floor, as it began to melt into its liquid form.

Blaze smiled as Mephiles just melted right there. Soon after, Sally and Rouge ran down the stairs and met up with the fire princess.

"Well, looks like your plan worked after all, Hon." Rouge said.

"And you said I wasn't paying attention." Blaze said.

What in the world are they talking' about, you say? Well, let's just turn the hands of the clock back a little, to about say...

(15 minutes earlier...)

Blaze was walking back home with Rouge and Sally, because they decided to hang out while Amy and Shade went to hang out at the mall and the Chaotix went back to their office. Amy said she meet Sally at home with Sonic, before giving Sally a quick kiss on the lips before leaving, thank goodness for both of them no one was looking.

"Thanks for the backup by the way, Sally." The white bat said.

"Anytime, Rouge. Anytime." The brown chipmunk said.

"Hey, Blaze, do you think you could get Marine to build something for GUN?" Rouge asked.

"For GUN or just for you, Rouge?" Blaze said with a smirk, "I just need to pick something up the lab first. I need to get my purse as well."

As soon as Blaze and Marine's house was in sight, the purple cat pressed some buttons on her little watch that Marine made her. She then had a confused look on his face.

"Hmm, is something wrong, Blaze?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the garage door to open it's a much quicker way to get in, but I'm not getting a response in the lab." Blaze said.

This was probably most likely due to Silver's telekinesis attack towards Mephiles earlier.

"That's weird..." Rouge said, "Hey, try calling Silver or Marine and have him or her open it manually from the lab."

"Good idea." Blaze said as, she got out her phone and pressed a few numbers into it, trying to call her boyfriend, "Wha? This is unusual. He's not answering. But I could have sworn he was still upstairs before I left..."

"Do you think something might have happened?" Sally asked.

"I'm not sure." Blaze said, "But we have to stop soon... I'm running out of breath after that battle."

"Let's rest outside the garage." Sally suggested, "Maybe we can find out what's going on."

The girls walked the rest of the way until they stopped to catch their breath at her house. Team Female soon regained their energy. Rouge then noticed something amiss.

"Hey, wait a sec." She said, "Blaze, did you notice that your front door was open?"

"Pardon?" Blaze said, as she investigated the front porch, "Someone used the spare key. But, who?"

"Hey, Blaze..." Sally called out, "Never mind that right now, get over here. I'm hearing something weird around here."

"Weird, how, Sally?" Blaze asked, as she and Rouge went to where she was standing.

They soon found out how weird when they met up when Sally and heard what sounded like a trio of moans and grunts.

"What the?... Where is that coming from?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know... it almost sounds like it's coming from... Marine's lab?" Blaze said, finding the source of the sounds through the steel garage door.

"Is there a way to see what going on in there?" The brown chipmunk asked.

"There's a window not far from here that we can get a good look." The purple cat girl said.

"Well, let's go!" Said the white bat, eager to find out what was happening.

As they approached the small, ground level window, the moans became more coherent. Sally's eyes widened when she heard one of those moans getting louder, which sounded... familiar...

"Wait a sec..." She said, "That moan... it almost sounds like... Sonic?"

Blaze listened closely as another of the moans increased in volume. "Huh? And that one sounded like... Silver?" She said in shock and surprise.

"Are you girls sure?" Rouge asked, "How can you be so certain that that's them?"

"Trust me Rouge, I recognize those moans anywhere." Sally said.

"And I'm... sort of certain about my guess, as well..." Blaze kind of said.

"Well, we don't know for certain." Rouge said, "I mean, we can't just jump to conclusions and..."

She was interrupted by a third loud moan that was different than the other two.

"What the... Wait! Shadow?" Rouge said in a combination of shock, surprise and anger.

At that point, they all scrambled towards the window and tried to see what the hell was going on.

"Well, do you see what's going on?" Rouge asked.

"Hang on, hang on..." Sally said as she and Blaze looked all around the lab.

"Oh... my...Fucking... God..." Blaze said, as she saw what was going on inside, which surprised, shocked and sickened her at the same time.

All 3 of them were shocked and disgusted to see Sonic and Silver, naked, and plunging their mouths into each other's cocks and Shadow, also clothe-less, kneeling down, kissing and licking the ass of an equally nude Mephiles.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Soon, Rouge was the first one to react, or overreact.

"Wha... Wha... Wha... What In The Name Of Hell Is This Supposed To Be?" Rouge practically screamed.

"N-Now, now, Rouge, calm down... There's gotta be some kind of explanation for what's goin' on down there." Sally said, her voice showing signs of confusion and shock over what she just saw.

"Like What?" The white bat said.

"Uh... Well... Um... I... I'm not sure..." The brown chipmunk said, shrugging as she looked back at the lab, "Well, I mean, on the bright side, at least... they're not cheatin' on us with another girl..." Blaze said, as she gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Oh, Give Me A Break!" Rouge said, "Maybe You're Okay With Your White Boyfriend Gettin' It On With Sally's Boyfriend, But Why The Hell Is My Boyfriend Cuddling His Arch Enemy's Ass?"

As Blaze and Rouge continued arguing, Sally still looked in the lab. Granted, she was just as shocked and confused as her friends were with this unusual display, but she wanted to know how Mephiles did this. She knew Sonic, Silver, and especially Shadow wouldn't be capable of this on their own; it wasn't in their usual or even normal behaviour.

Then her eyes caught glance of what was causing this mess; on top of the table, completely exposed, was a gadget that she figured Marine was working on before she remembered her date with Tails, Cream and Cosmo. She finally put the pieces together.

"Now, Look At What He's Doing With That Demon's Tail!" Rouge continued to yell at Blaze.

"Would you just relax already..." Blaze said, knowing it was useless. When that bat would get riled up like this, it would take a quick fight between the two or at least a gem to end her temper.

"You Are Not Helping!" The bat continued, now glancing at the brown chipmunk, "Sally Is Even Worse! She's Just Fixated By This!"

"Alright, now. Leave her out of this." Blaze said.

"Girls..." Sally said, with neither Blaze nor Rouge listening.

"I Don't See Why You're Not Upset Over This!" Rouge said.

"Blaze! Rouge!" Sally tried again, once again getting no results.

"I'm not upset... per say... I'm just a little confused and shocked, that's all... Besides, I'm not the one makin' a scene here!" Blaze said.

"A Scene, Huh?" Rouge said, fist clenched, almost looking for a fight to start.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sally screamed out, getting Blaze's and Rouge's attention, finally, "I think I might know what's going on here!"

"You do?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Why Didn't You Say That In The First Place?" Rouge, still slightly irate, said.

Sally simply sighed and massaged her fore head for a second.

"So, what ya figured out, Sal?" Blaze asked.

"Just take a quick look there." Sally said, as Blaze joined him by the window.

Her eyes expanded as she saw Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were beginning their 3 way.

"Now do you see the glove device on the table there?" Sally pointed out.

"Huh? Oh..." Blaze said, trying to keep track of where her friend was pointing to, however, her eyes kept glancing back at the 3 way. (But come on, seriously, though... who could blame her... those 3 are hot…)

"Do you see it?" Sally asked again.

Blaze finally got a quick glance of where Sally was pointing. As she saw the device on the table, her eyes now kept glancing back and forth at the gadget and their boyfriends' fuck fest like a damn tennis match.

"Yes...Yes I see it." Blaze said.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yes..." The cat said.

"Blaze..." The chipmunk began, until she saw where her eyes were shifting towards, which nearly caused Sally to grab her neck and strangle her, "Would You Please Stop Looking At Our Men Doing... Well ...That And Pay Attention!"

"I'm listening! The weird glove looking thing down there that Marine was working, right? The one that's made of metal and sort of chunky, right?" Blaze said, pointing to where Sally found the device.

"Good..." Sally said, still unsure if her feline friend was really paying attention, "Now, what I want you to do is head down there, grab the device, point it towards Mephiles and fire it, understand?"

Blaze didn't respond.

"Understand?" Sally said again, a little bit irritated and angry.

"Uh, huh..." Blaze simply said.

"BLAZE!" Sally yelled with anger, as she turned red.

"I heard you! I heard you! Get down there, grab the thing, point it towards Mephiles, and fire it. Essh" Blaze said.

"Are you certain..." The chipmunk said,

"I was payin' attention, girl. Don't worry about it." The cat said reassuringly.

"All right." Sally said, calming down a bit.

"Wait a sec, just what is the big deal about that thing anyway?" Rouge said, finally calming down.

"Well, to put it simply, well what Marine told me... it's... a hypnosis inducing device-thingy." Blaze answered.

"Excuse me?" The bat asked, slightly confused, "You mean, like mind control? Don't you think that's a little far-fetched, Blaze?"

"Well, it would explain… this..." Sally said, directing the bat's attention towards Sonic's, Silver's, and Shadow's sexual embrace.

Rouges eyes widened as she gulped when she saw that.

"Yeah, and it seems Mephiles snuck into the lab and decided to test it out for Marine." Blaze said.

"Wait a minute, you mean, you or Marine never tested it out yet?" Sally asked.

"Well... We were planning to... uh... with... Sonic..." Blaze said, with slight hesitation.

"Pardon me?" The brown chipmunk asked in shock with her temper rising slowly.

"But, believe me, we weren't going to make lead into... this..." The purple princess feline said, getting a good look at the guys' ménage a trios display. She gulped a little.

"Uh... ok… so... You remember the plan... yes..." Sally said, not taking her eyes off of the action.

"Yes... um... so… you... uh... want me to do that now?..." Blaze said, her eyes just as glued to the action as her friend was.

"Well... uh... now, hold a second, girls..." Rouge said, staring at the display as well, "If Mephiles does have them controlled... he could... uh... have them… you, know… attack us before we could get to it..."

"Yeah...that's… a very… um… good point, Rouge..." Sally said, "So... maybe, we should wait... until Mephiles is done with them... and has them resting, or sleeping or something..."

"Uh... good... good idea, Sal..." Blaze said, "We don't really want to... hurt them. Let's... uh... let's wait until he renders them... incapable of... reacting fast enough."

They continued to watch this, each trying so hard to keep the wetness in between their legs from spreading...

(Few minutes later)

"Wow..." Sally, Blaze, and Rouge said as they finished seeing the sexual position Mephiles had Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in for his "4 fuck line ".

"Uh..." Sally said, shaking her head, "Hey, Mephiles just made them all fall asleep. Now, would be the best time to..." She turned to Blaze, only to find that the purple cat wasn't there. "Um... Blaze?"

"Oh, look..." Rouge said, pointing at that sudden fire tornado in the lab, "That's definitely Blaze's handy work."

"Let's go." Sally said, as she and Rouge ran through the front door.

(Present Moment)

"He won't be makin' any more trouble with this thing again." Blaze said, as she gave the mind controlling gadget to Sally.

"Well, that's all well and good..." Rouge said as she saw the black puddle that was Mephiles completely immobilized, "But, what do we do about… um them?" She pointed towards their nude sleeping boyfriends.

"I think I've got that covered." Sally said, as she started to press several small buttons on one of the gloves panels. "Let's see... all I have to do is reverse the frequency of the hypnotic waves Mephiles used in order to have them under his control. Once I've done that, it should cancel out their current status, replenishing their brain waves, thereby causing..."

"Could you please give it to me in English, I'm not a Geek, you know!" Rouge said, frustrated every time someone goes into their science talk.

"And... yes!" Sally said as she past it to Blaze, "This next blast should bring them back to normal."

"Why give it to me?" Blaze asked.

"Because I don't know how to use it, you do." Sally replied.

"I hope this works..." Blaze said, as she pointed the device towards Shadow.

She pressed the button, this time a light yellow ray was fired, and enveloped his body. The black hedgehog began to stir. Rouge soon ran over to him.

"Shadow? Baby? Can you hear me? Are you all right?" She asked.

His eyelids slowly opened, revealing his red pupils and white eyes back to normal.

"Mmm... Rouge?" Shadow said, slightly tired as he was waking up, "What's going on?" He placed his hand on his head as he looked down. "What The!" He said in shock and confusion, "Wha-What In The Name Of Mobius Happened To My Clothes?"

Rouge gave him a big hug. "Oh Baby, I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"Okay?" Shadow said in confusion, "Rouge, what the hell is going on here?"

Blaze smiled, seeing that Sally's plan worked. She then pointed the device towards Silver and pressed the button. The light yellow ray enveloped him as well and in a few seconds, the white hedgehog began to wake up as well.

"Huh?... Blaze?" He said as his eyes opened, his honey colour returning in his pupils as well as his eyes returning to white.

Blaze quickly embraced him. "Silver! I'm... I'm sorry... for all of this..." She said.

"Sorry? Blaze what exactly are you apologizing..." Silver began until he looked down and realized his appearance, "Ah!" He said, his voice full of shock and fear as he grabbed on to Blaze's tail and trying to cover his manhood up with it, "Wh-Why In The Name Of Iblis Am I Naked?"

"Uh... well..." Blaze began, "It's sort of complicated... Ya see..."

She was interrupted by a clear of the throat from Sally. Blaze aimed the device at Sonic.

"Um, what's that?" The white hedgehog asked about the gadget on her hand.

"That's part of the complicated explanation I mentioned..." The cat replied.

"Now, wait, hang on minute, Blaze." Sally said with a smirk on her face, keeping her from pressing the button, "I want to... try something first... before you press the button..."

"Hmm?" Blaze asked in confusion.

Sally then lifted Sonic's up, held him in her arms, closed her eyes, and proceeded to kiss him. Sonic, in his current state, couldn't do anything to react. Sally then opened one of her eyes, signalling Blaze to go ahead.

Blaze went ahead and pressed the button, firing the light yellow ray which enveloped the blue hedgehog, all while Sally continued to kiss him. A few seconds later, Sonic, instantly recognized the kiss and opened his eyes to see if it was just in his head, but it wasn't. He then slowly closed his eyes, raised his arms up to hug and embrace her body. His tongue snaked in meeting up with hers. The kiss between them lasted for at least 30 seconds before they released it and opened their eyes to see Sonic's own green pupils and white eyes, with and Sally's aqua blue pupils and white eyes.

"Hmm, hey Sal... Care to explain what was that for?..." Sonic asked, happy to see his beautiful chipmunk princess before him.

"Well, let's just say you were under a spell of sorts... and I just became your Prince Charming." Sally said, with a sly smile on her face, causing Sonic to chuckle.

"More like 'princess charming'" Sonic said with a smirk, making Sally giggle.

As soon as Sally helped Sonic back up to his feet, the next thing he noticed was Shadow covering up his body with Rouge trying to help cover him up by standing in front of him and Silver almost wrapping himself in Blaze's tail. Both Shadow and Silver had embarrassed, blushing smiles on their faces.

"Hey, everyone. Silver? Shadow? Why are you two naked?" He asked and began to try not to laugh his head off.

"Yeah…Uh... Honey..." Sally slowly whispered in his ear, "You're sort of in the buff as well..."

"Hmm?" He said as he started to look at his own nude body, "What The…AHH!" He then tried to quickly hide behind Sally. "But... What... Who... How?" He tried to ask, completely embarrassed by his unknown status.

"Uh... Yes..." Blaze chimed in, "I'm afraid me and Marine are somewhat to blame for this mess..."

"What?" Silver asked.

Both Sonic and Shadow had a confused look on their blushing faces.

"Uh... How about we get you guys some towels, first..." Rouge suggested, breaking this awkward silence.

"Uh… Oh, right. I'll get them." Sally said, as she quickly ran up the stairs.

Few Minutes Later...

"And that's pretty much what happened..." Blaze said, as she finished explaining the weird predicament their boyfriends were in moments ago.

"Oh, Yeah..." Sonic said, wrapped in a blue towel, trying to recall what happened before his mind got all hazy, "Now that you mention it, I did see Mephiles in the middle of Marine's lab. I remember I was about to head rocket up stairs and warn Silver, and then, boom, nothing..."

"Yes, my mind is little unsure about what happened as well..." Silver added, his body wrapped in a white towel, "But I do remember myself trying to get Mephiles out of Marine's lab, Blaze. I may have caused the garage door opener to break in the process. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright." Blaze said, holding him close, "Heck, I don't to imagine what would have happened if the door did open."

"Yes, well, I did tried to get Mephiles out, but... I'm afraid that's all I remember." Silver said.

"My head's still trying to make sense of what just happened..." Shadow said, his body wrapped in a black towel, "All I know was that I was fighting with that no good demon and... the rest is just a blur. My guess is that device Marine made was so that no one could have any memory of what occurred during the hypnosis?"

"Well, she said if one were to input that in the control panel on the device, yeah, that would happen." Blaze answered.

"Well, that's a good thing." Silver said while shuddering a bit, "I don't even want to think about what I was doing under his sick, twisted control."

"Me, too. And I wish you girls didn't tell me, either." Sonic added, "I don't even want to know what parts of his I had to touch with my lips."

"You won't hear me complain..." Rouge said, which caused Shadow to playfully hit her in the arm.

"Why, you..." He said.

"Joking, joking..." She said as they both started to laugh.

Their mock argument brought a smile on everyone's face.

"Hey, Blaze..." Rouge said, "I don't get it. Why did Marine make that thing in the first place, anyway?"

"Well, she said that Tails, Cosmo and Cream were hoping to make an invention for use at therapists' offices and penitentiaries." Blaze explained, "See, if they were able to see what makes troubled people tick, such as repressed memories or disturbing moments in their childhood or even a bipolar disorder, then they could probably recreate it with the device and alter it so that it never happened, which would result in them living among respectable members of society, and that she wanted to help out."

"And while she were making that, her or you didn't think... for one second... that someone would... oh, I don't know... Would Do Something Like This?" Sonic said, anger in her voice.

"Well, They Didn't Know He Was There." Silver said, raising his tone at Sonic, who would probably take his anger out on him instead of her.

"Silver, calm down." Blaze said, trying to calm down her boyfriend.

"And you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Calm down." Sally said, calming her blue boyfriend down, "Besides, it's not Blaze's fault... ...well ...Okay, maybe it is hers, a little."

"Hey!" The cat said, offended with what the brown chipmunk said.

"But, to be fair..." She continued, "She wasn't the one who did this to you..."

This caused everyone to turn back to Mephiles's puddle form but they gasped in shock as they saw… it was gone.

"Did you really believe you could stop me that easily?" Mephiles said, as everyone turned their attention to the demon, who had his clothes back on and was standing in front of the garage door and he wasn't exactly happy.

"But how… how where you not affected by the device?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Foolish feline, I'm a being of will and mind power, the only thing the mind control device did was disrupt me form for a few moments." Mephiles explained with a dark chuckle at the end.

"Hmm, makes sense." Silver said.

"Give it up Mephiles." Shadow said to the demon, "You out numbered and over powered there's no way you can win."

"Which is why, dear Shadow..." Mephiles said, revealing he had stolen the boys clothes, "I'll be taking these with me." He then chuckled evilly and disappeared in a dark purple portal but not before saying "I'll be back, count on that."

"Oh come on." Sonic complained, "That was my favourite shirt."

"Don't you mean 'one of my favourite shirts'?" Sally said, "You said that the shirt me and Amy made you was your favourite shirt."

"Oh... yeah, right."Sonic said sheepishly.

"Hey, Blaze, Sally can I ask you two something?" Rouge said, striking up a conversation with the girls.

"Oh, sure."Blaze said.

"Okay." Sally said entering the conversation.

While the girls were busy talking, the boys were still groaning about their backsides which hurt like hell.

"Ow... Man that Mephiles sure knows how to fuck someone." Shadow said rubbing his backside in pain.

"I know the feeling... ah." Said Sonic rubbing his backside, "My ass feels like it was pounded by a faker."

"Mine feels like it got pounded by a well oiled machine." Complained Silver, rubbing his backside.

"My ass is so sore..." Shadow said still in pain, "I think I need to fuck something just to get my mind off it."

"Agreed." Said Sonic still in a bit in pain himself.

Silver nodded in agreement and then noticed the mind control device on the table. A sneaky smile came to his face.

"Hey Sonic, Shadow." Silver said getting their attention, "I have an idea." He then whispered his idea to them, causing them to have a sneaky smile.

The girls had just finished talking and were laughing when Sally told them a joke.

"Oh, that's a good one, Hon." Rouge said, catching her breath after laughing to hard.

"Yeah, that's the best laugh I've had in a long time." Blaze said, catching her breath as well.

"Heh, heh, heh... Well, that's good to know." Sally said, "Well, this has been one... unusual day, to say the least. I think this might be the time for us to get back home to Amy. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic didn't respond.

"Yeah, I agree with Sally." Rouge said, "We should start heading back to the club. You ready, Shadow?"

Shadow didn't respond as well.

The girls was surprised when the garage door began to close.

"Uh, Silver..." Blaze said, slightly confused, "Why did you close the garage door?"

As soon as the cat, the bat, and the chipmunk turned around, all of their eyes widened in shock as they saw their boyfriends with their towels off, completely naked and looking at them with a seductive gaze on their faces.

"Oh come on, Sal..." Sonic said mischievously, "I don't know about you, but I still want some more time for some fun..."

"Yeah, Batgirl..." Shadow said in a seductive manly tone, "Seeing you kick that demon's ass has got me all worked up..."

"Come on, Blaze..." Silver said, his voice filled with passion, "I'm in a mood for some action myself..."

The girls were absolutely speechless. As much as they wanted their boyfriends to fuck them into next week, they just didn't have the energy for it at the moment.

"Uh, Shadow..." Rouge said nervously, "This is a... nice gesture... but I really think we should head back to HQ... You know... uh... the... the commander would be disappointed... if... if don't check out first..."

"And besides, Silver..." Blaze said, a little tongue tied herself, "I, uh... I need to get Marine... improve on the security system... of the lab. You know, Can't have anyone else trying to break in here..."

"Sorry, Sonic..." Sally said, "We're all a little tuckered out from this day. And Amy wouldn't happy about us not meeting her back at the house. But we can have some fun later. Hope you don't mind..."

The blue, black and white hedgehog smirked at the brown chipmunk's choice of phrase because what the girls didn't know was that Silver had the mind controlling device on his left hand behind his back.

"On the contrary, Sally..." Sonic said, still with that devious smile on his face, "It's you girls who won't _mind_ what we do next..."

Silver then moved his left hand in front of him, exposing the mind controlling gadget, quickly pressed some buttons on the device, and pointed it towards the girls. Before they could react and protest, he, Sonic, and Shadow simultaneously fired the device, only instead of a dark purple beam, out came a blue beam. Sally, Blaze, and Rouge were soon enveloped in a light blue ray blast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: End Sally, Blaze and Rouge

Sonic had a sly smile on his face as he removed his hand from the mind controlling device on Silver's hand after they used it on Sally, Blaze, and Rouge who just stood there staring off at their boyfriends with blank looks on their faces.

"All right, gentlemen..." He said to Silver and Shadow, "It's time we had some fun with our girls..."

Shadow had a sneaky smirk on his face while Silver had a small smile on his face as he showed some signs of uneasiness with his plan.

"Don't worry about it, Silv." Sonic said, as he saw the nervous look on the white hedgehog boy's face, "We're just gonna have some fun with them. We're not gonna… ya know, make 'em do anything too crazy."

Silver perked up a little after being reassured of what Sonic was thinking. "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt...but she is going to be mad when she wakes up" Silver said.

"Heh, heh... That's the spirit..." Sonic said, as he turned away and went towards the girls, grabbed Sally by the arm, and dragged her to a different part of the lab.

The brown chipmunk still had that stoic look on her face as she was dragged across the lab like a limp rag doll. As soon as Sonic found a good spot separated from his friends, he turned towards the mesmerized princess.

'Sorry, I had to do that to ya, Sal.' He thought, 'But, I really wanted to have some more fun with this, plus I missed ya a lot...' He then began to wrap his arms around her body.

"Oh, Sally..." Sonic said playfully, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Sally said in a monotone state.

"You know who this is talking to you, right?" He asked.

"Yes... Sonic..." She said slowly.

"Good. Now, I want you to listen very closely, Sally." He said, "I want you to follow my instructions and obey my commands, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Follow your instructions... Obey your commands... Yes, Sonic. I understand." Sally said.

"Good. Now, for starters..." Sonic said as was stroking his hand across the back of Sally's head and smooth hair, "I want you to call me 'Master.' Got it?"

"Yes... Master..." Sally said, causing a smile to form on Sonic's face.

"Good girl..." He said.

Meanwhile, Shadow went towards Rouge and began to lead her away from Silver and Blaze.

"Just loosen up, Silver." Shadow called out towards him, "Just go ahead and take charge for a change. Trust me, it's quite amusing."

As Silver tried to understand what Shadow was telling him, the black hedgehog brought his white batty girlfriend by the stairs of the lab. As he saw the zoned out look on her face, he smiled.

'Oh, this is going to be good...' Shadow thought as he lightly brushed his hand across her white muzzle.

"Rouge..." Shadow said seductively, "Rouge, can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Rouge said in a dull tone.

"You're aware of who I am, yes?" He asked, still in his seductive tone.

"Yes... Shadow..." He said.

"That's right. Now, listen carefully..." Shadow said, eagerly wanting to put her under his thrall, "You are going to follow my commands and do whatever I say unconditionally. Understand?"

"Follow your commands... Whatever you say... I understand, Shadow." Rouge said.

"And your first order..." Shadow said as he began to step closer towards her, "...is to refer to me as 'Master.' Clear?"

"Understood... my Master." Rouge said.

"Mmm... such a fast learner..." He commented.

As Silver was left alone with Blaze near the garage door, he put the racoon's mind controlling gadget on a desk behind him, and slowly approached her, completely confident on what he was going to do next.

He then leaned his body against her when he embraced her. With no control whatsoever, all Blaze did was have her body be pressed up against the steel door.

After having his body feel the natural heat between him and the cat, Silver decided to take control, literally.

"Mmm... Blaze..." Silver purred, as his face was close to her blank expression, "Can you hear me, Blaze?"

"Yes..." Blaze responded in a monotone.

"You recognize this voice talking to you, yes?" He said with lust filled passion in his voice.

"Yes... Silver..." She answered in the same tone.

"Hmm... correct." He said, "Now, listen well... No matter what it is that I tell you to do, you will obey every order I give you. Tell me what I just said if you understand."

"No matter what... every order... I will obey you, Silver..." Blaze said.

"Mmm... Please..." Blaze whispered as he sighed and ran his hands across her covered back, "Call me... 'Master'..."

"As you wish... my Master..." Blaze said.

"Good..." Silver said.

After Sonic had induced his brown girlfriend into a mind controlled sex slave state, he ordered her to remove her vest, shirt, shoes, socks, skirt, panties and bra. He then began kissing her while he massaged her right breast with his right hand, causing the nipples to extend gradually. As he felt Sally moan in his mouth, he slid his tongue in to get more of the kiss in. A few minutes later, he released the kiss and let go of her breast to have some more fun with his hypnotized girlfriend.

"Mmm... Oh, Sal. I want you to answer some questions for me." Sonic said, "And I want you to answer them honestly, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Sally said.

"When you saw Mephiles kissing my feet, what were you thinking?" Sonic asked.

"When I saw... your feet being worshiped... I felt so aroused..." Sally said, as her breathing slowed a bit.

"Oh-ho... Any specific reasons why?" He asked, a sly smile forming across his face.

"Your feet... are so handsome..." She continued, "I've always envisioned myself... rubbing, kissing, and licking your feet... loving them as much as I do you..."

"Hmm... A foot fetish, ay?" Sonic said, as he chuckled at the irony of it, "So, why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I was... nervous..." Sally said, "I didn't know... how you or Amy would react to it... so I've kept it to myself..."

"Ah, still so shy... even after you've confessed your love to me and Amy after all this time..." Sonic commented, as he caressed her face, "Well, you won't have to be shy around me anymore... I'll help you let all of your feelings for me come out..."

"Won't have to be shy..." Sally said dully, "Let my feelings come out..."

The blue hedgehog soon backed away a bit from his royal girlfriend. "Now, I want **you** to kneel before me." He said.

"As you wish... my Master..." She said. And with that, Sonic has done what no enemy, not Ixis Naugus, not Mammoth Mogul, not even Eggman, has done: brought the royal chipmunk down to her knees.

As she knelt down before her blue boyfriend, Sonic grabbed a nearby chair and sat himself down in front of Sally.

"I'm going to let you live your fantasy..." He said, as he extended his right leg towards her, having his foot in front of her face, "Now, start worshipping my feet."

"Yes... Master..." Sally said, as she took his blue foot in her hands and began rubbing it sensually, causing him to moan slightly.

With no inhibitions holding him back, Sally went all out as she soon pressed Sonic's sole against her left cheek. He sighed as he raised his other leg towards her. The hypnotized brown chipmunk immediately took his left foot in her hand and rubbed his soles on her other cheek.

After a few seconds of the foot-facial, she brought his feet together and began to kiss his soles, causing Sonic to chuckle upon the touch of her lips on his feet.

Sally then went from kissing to licking the bottom of his feet, which made Sonic moan and lean back in the chair as he felt her moist tongue against his feet and its way up towards his toes.

She then put both of his big toes in her mouth and began to suckle on them. A small amount of drool drooped down from Sally's mouth as the trail of saliva went down Sonic's toes.

"Oh... yeah... Sal!" Sonic said in a seductive tone, "Keep going... babe..."

Sally then took his toes out of her mouth, which made a soft moist popping sound during the release, and stared at his with a lustful blank gaze. "Anything you say... my Master..." She said, and then went to his left to take Sonic's 4 other small toes and gave them the same kissing and suckling treatment she gave his big toes. She then removed her mouth from his small toes on his right foot and went to do the exact same thing to his left foot.

At this point, the blue hedgehog was breathing heavy, completely intoxicated with the way his mesmerized girlfriend was treating his feet. He started to get harder and a bit of pre-cum came from his twitching member.

"ah... Sal!" Sonic said, "I can't take it anymore! I want you... I'm going to take you, now! Stand up and let me fuck you, now!"

Sally soon took her lips off of his feet. "Yes, my Master... I hear..." She said, as she laid back on the steel floor, spread her legs apart from her position, and letting Sonic slowly inched his erect cock towards her moist pussy, "...and I obey..."

He soon thrusted his dick straight into Sally's pussy as he wrapped his arms around her body and began moving his hips back and forth in a swift motion. Sally arched her back on the floor and supported her arms on the floor as she wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist, causing his penis to get closer to her cunt.

Sally and Sonic moaned as she continued to follow her orders and consistently forcing his member in and out of her lover. The blue hedgehog continued to thrust with the same gyrations as Sally. He revealed in Silver's plan coming to fruition. As he was on the brink of orgasm, he wondered if his friends were enjoying Silver's plan as well...

Meanwhile, Shadow had also succeeded in having his white bat girlfriend a sex slave to his every whim, as Rouge was standing naked, after Shadow ordered her to strip, and also being treated in a rough manner when the black hedgehog was pulling on her flowing hair with his left hand while he was kissing her and squeezing her firm ass hard with his right hand.

A mixture of pleasurable and pained moans came from Rouge as Shadow had her against the wall near the stairs. This is how they would always start off whenever they were ready for a steamy night together; one would always treat the other in a rough start before things went easy as they would go for intercourse.

As Shadow released his kiss and grip on the hypnotized bat girl, he decided to have some fun of his own, as he stared down at her ass and tail. He knew if he would ask her this at any other point in time after this, her stubbornness would never let him know her true feelings. However, in her hypnotic state, that would not be the case.

"All right, Rouge." He said, "I want you to be completely and totally honest with me when I ask you this next question, got it?"

"Yes, Master." Rouge said.

"What was going through your mind when you felt your tail getting licked and sucked for the first time?" He asked, while he dragged his finger across her breasts.

"It was... an indescribable amount of pleasure... coursing through my body..." She explained, "I thought I would feel... somewhat uncomfortable... with something like that... But when Scourge's lips met up with my tail... it almost felt like... I was a man getting another blow job... but 10 times better..."

"So... you enjoyed it?" Shadow asked, still with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yes..." Rouge responded, "The only thing... I would want different from that... is that it would have been you... instead of the green freak."

"Well..." The black hedgehog said, pleased with what his girlfriend had said to him, "I can help you with that. After all, if you trust me to protect all of mankind with you, you should be able to trust me with anything, right?"

"Trust you... with anything..." Rouge said slowly.

"Now then, I want you to lie down on your stomach on the stairs." Shadow instructed as he backed away from the white bat.

"As you command, my Master." Rouge said, as she went over to the stairway and laid her body down across a row of stairs. Her knees were placed on the bottom step while, 2 or 3 steps up, she rested her head with her arms.

Shadow then went over towards Rouges' backside and began brushing her ass with his right hand. "Now just relax..." He said, as he inched his face closer and closer towards her tail, "...and enjoy what I do to you next..."

"Yes... my... Mas... TER! Oh!..." The white bat exclaimed, as her black boyfriend began to take her tail in his mouth and began to suckle at it.

While he continued to mimic fellatio on her tail, Shadow wrapped his arms around her midsection and gently rubbed her slit with his left hand and massaged one of her big mounds left and right with his right hand.

Rouge moaned under the reverse oral techniques and genital fondling of Shadow. It was clear he knew what he was doing.

"Oh! Yes! My! Mas! Ter! Keep! Going! Ah!" She yelped, completely at the mercy of the ultimate life form.

After a few minutes, Shadow released his grasp on her breast and lower extremities, as well as opened his mouth, releasing his oral clamp on her tail. As he did, a trail of saliva was secreted from his mouth and dripped a little on her butt.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, batgirl..." he said, as he started to stand over her, "But, it's about time we both get some pleasure as well... Now, turn yourself around."

"At once... my... Master..." Rouges said, breathing heavily, as she slowly turned herself around on the steps, now lying on her back.

Once he saw her dripping folds, as it seemed to expand a little with every passing second, Shadow soon moved his body over Rouge.

"I'll start us off, but if you want..." He said as he lowered his body, having his cock move closer to her vagina, "...you can join in as well, as we reach the point of ecstasy..."

"Yes... Mas... ter..." The hypnotized bat said.

As soon as he impaled himself into her opening, Shadow slightly winced and sucked in some air through gritted teeth, as the heat emanating from Rouges' insides gave him the combination of shock and arousal he would not expect.

With zero hesitation, the black hedgehog began humping himself against her groin. Few minutes into it, Rouge soon moving her own hips as they both moaned with delight. Shadow was impressed; even under a hypnotic state, the white bat girl was able to summon up an increase of energy and strength.

As they continued, Shadow, with a lustful look on his face, trying to catch his breath, leaned in and started to kiss Rouge. With their mouths opened, their tongues went at each other as they moaned in each other's mouths. It seemed like only a matter of time before they would each reach their limit...

At the exact same moment when Sonic and Shadow had their girlfriends under their spell, Silver was just as successful as they were as he slowly, but surely made his violet fiery cat princess girlfriend a hypnotized sex slave as well. He had her seated on the floor, completely naked, with her back against the steel door, while he slid his right hand up and down her left leg and gave her light kisses across her face.

The white hedgehog thought about what Sonic and Shadow had said about taking charge. For a while in their relationship, it was just as simple as both of them agreeing on what to do as far as their bedroom antics went. But, after had happen to them involving Mephiles, Silver felt more compelled to control more in the relationship, sort to speak, and of course, within reason.

As he stared into the helpless, zoned-out gaze on Blazes' face, he smiled and decided what to do next.

"Oh, Blaze..." Silver said, as he rested his hand on her leg, "Before we continue with this, I'd like you to answer a quick question."

"Yes, Master..." Blaze said.

"I noticed some hesitation from you when Sally and Rouge were going to fight that demon. What was holding you back?" He asked.

"When it was just you and me... fighting tighter against... Mephiles... I had no problems... and when I watch Sonic and the others... fighting him, I was all right... but..." She said, "When I found out that Mephiles put you 3 under his control... I was nervous about... seeing some things that I didn't want to see..."

"Huh?" Silver said, amused that part of her personality remained unaltered that she'd answer vaguely like this. Finally, he understood what made her intimidated in the first place. "Oh! You were worried about me, Sonic and Shadow being put under his control again, weren't you?" He whispered, "It's okay... you can tell me..."

"Ye-yes..." Blaze said, "That's why... before I thought about fighting him... I took a look at your face... and I closed my eyes... Your real face... your body... was the only image in my mind... I'd do anything to keep you out of trouble..."

"Aww... you are too sweet..." Silver said, "Now then, I'm going to have some fun with you. Right now, I want you to be relaxed and willing for whatever I do to you."

"Relaxed... willing... Yes, Master..." Blaze said in a monotone state.

"Good..." Silver said, as he chuckled a little. Then he raised his hand up causing a small thin wire to sprout next to him. After the height of the wire was about the same height as him, he brought him hand down and grasped the wire with both hands, ripping it out of the floor.

"Now, stand up." He said, as he was rolling his wire like a rope, "I want you to put your hands behind your back."

"Your wish... is my command... my Master." Blaze said, as she got up from her seated position and moved her forearms and her hands in between her back and her tail.

Silver then took the wire and tied Blazes' hands together, preventing any form of movement from her wrists. He was careful with his wire-tying technique as he didn't want to hurt her wrists.

As he finished, he went back in front of the cat with that clever smile still on his face.

"Your hands are now tied, Blaze..." The white hedgehog said, "You won't be able to get out of there if you tried. In fact... go ahead and try to get out, without using your powers. I wish to see you struggle to escape."

"As you wish, my Master." The princess feline said, as she tried to separate her arms, but to no avail. The steel wire was tied well as Blaze continued to struggle and squirm to break free.

Silver couldn't help but get a little turned on at the sight of his girlfriend's struggles as she jumped while pulling at her arms.

"Ok Blaze, that's enough." He said. Blaze immediately stopped her struggling. "Now, I want to see how well you can give me pleasure in your... unique predicament." He said, now extending his arms towards her, "Come now, and satisfy your Master..."

"Yes, my Mas..." Blaze began, as she slowly walked towards Silver, only to have him move to the side and trip her up causing her to hit the ground. "...ter..."

"Oh... what's the matter?" The future hedgehog asked while he chuckled a bit, "Don't you want to please me?"

The fiery princess, unable to get herself back up on her feet due to her inability to move her hands, moved her body around, squirming as she shifted her body in front of Silver and began to crawl on her stomach towards his feet.

However, before she could reach him, he jumped over her body, having his body out of reach from her wanting mouth.

"Come on now, Blaze." Silver taunted, "I know how much you want me..."

Blaze frantically slid her body around, even went as far as bouncing her body, trying to get to her boyfriend. She panted as she was within kissing and licking distance of her Master boyfriend.

But, once again, Silver jumped over her. This time, he manoeuvred himself and leaned his body against the steel door. As he saw Blaze squirming to turn around again, he slid his body down and had himself seated on the floor with his legs spread apart and his erect cock twitching.

"You're so close..." He said, "Just a little bit more..."

As Blaze looked up to see Silver's member at the same level as her face, she frantically crawled on her belly like a caterpillar until her face was starting to meet up in between his spread legs.

"That's right..." The white hedgehog said, "Come to me, Blaze..."

This time, he didn't move anywhere as he felt her warm breath touching his joystick. Then, Blaze went and first kissed the tip of his cock and then proceeded to lick around it and finally consumed the top part right into her mouth.

Silver moaned as Blaze moved her body a little bit more closer, causing her mouth to take in more of his member, which in turn, caused her head to gag a little. He then moved his right hand towards her head and began to rub it and slightly push it a bit more, increasing his pleasurable moans. His left hand soon found itself rubbing her right breast, as he felt heavenly bliss when her head went up and down his shaft once again, in and out, back and forth, up and down.

Silver felt his juices were about ready to let loose in her face again. However, this time, he didn't want that.

"Okay... Okay, Blaze..." He said, breathing heavily, "You can stop now... Ah!..."

The hypnotized cat obeyed as her mouth was still open, her head leaning back a bit to see the aroused look on the white hedgehog's face.

"Ooh...You have done really well..." Silver said as he tried to regain his breathing patterns, "So now, I'm going to give you your reward."

He then went over to her wrists and began to untie the steel wire off of them.

"Now then..." He said as he finished, "Lie down on your back."

"Yes, Master..." Blaze said as she complied and first got up on her feet, and then laid her back down on the ground.

With that, Silver then raised his hands up again, causing several steel wires to sprout up and tie themselves around Blazes' wrists and ankles.

"Sorry, Blaze..." He said playfully, "But I just really love to see you squirm. I want to see you try and move from there."

"Yes... my... Mas... ter..." She said as she grunted, trying to move from her forced position with no success.

As Silver saw her vain struggles, he looked down towards her pussy, which was wet and sloshing wildly in sync with her attempts to break free.

"Blaze, hold still for a bit." He said.

As the mesmerized cat obeyed, he positioned his cock above her moist folds.

"Now then..." Silver said, "As soon as my penis makes contact with your pussy, I want you to continue to move. Try to get free while at the same time, take in every ounce of pleasure that I will provide for you. Do you understand?"

"I hear... and I obey... my Master..." Blaze replied, almost out of breath.

Silver smiled as he began to slowly lower his body down. He held her shoulders down as his cock, in a swift fashion, slipped into the opening of Blaze's vagina.

As soon as their bodies connected, Blaze moaned and began to move wildly again, causing Silver's member to vibrate around in her pussy. He sighed and moaned as he moved his body up and down, causing even more pleasure to spike through their bodies. Silver stared down at Blaze in absolute lust, surprising even himself when he continued to dominate. The fiery princess moaned out the word Master more as the white hedgehog was close on bringing them to their orgasmic state...

Soon, the entire lab echoed with the moans and groans of the hedgehogs, chipmunk, bat, and cat, as their sexual energies were about to culminate in an explosive passion.

Almost in a simultaneous effect, everyone had their climatic finishes. Sonic thrusted into Sally's lying position once more before releasing his seed inside her while she released her fluids as well, which result in an overflow and spilt a little onto the floor. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge connected their bodies one last time before they both experienced their orgasmic bliss. As she brought his head close for a kiss, both Shadows' semen and Rouge's cum were released and connected with each other as they squirted out a little to the side and ended up in the gaps between the stairs. In that same moment, Silver and Blaze moaned one last time before they let their cum fluids be released into one another. Silver released the hold on Blazes' shoulders as he leaned back and enjoyed this passionate experience, as his seed was flowing down and was shooting up inside her.

As soon as it ended, Sonic pulled Sally closer to him, as he practically wrapped his entire body around her waist in a hug. Shadow still had Rouge in a deep kiss that was released a minute and a half after they cummed. Silver soon leaned his body back on top of Blaze as he nuzzled his face on her fuzzy breasts.

Sonic took a quick glance outside the window to see the darkness of the night sky. There was no telling how long their orgy with their hypnotized girlfriends lasted, but he knew it was starting to get late.

"Well... that was... something..." Sonic breathed out, "But, I think it's about time we got back home, before Amy starts wandering were we are."

"Agreed..." Shadow said, slowly raising his body off of Rouge and helping her off the stairs.

Sonic was about to separate his body from Sally as well, until another kinky idea came to mind.

"Yo, Silver, Shadow." The blue hedgehog said towards them, "I'll see you later..." Then he turned his attention towards his mesmerized royal girlfriend. "Sally, I want you to hold onto me tight and be prepared for my favourite sex style... all the way back to Amy's place. Oh, and I'll grab your clothes while we're doing that?"

"As you wish... my Master..." Sally said as she held on to Sonics' waist, their groins still connecting to one another. Sonic then turned to the others and said "Ciao."

Almost in an instant, they disappeared and all that was seen was a blue wind tracks around the lab as Sally's clothes disappeared from the lab as well. The breeze was seen going up the stairs and out the door, all the while, the brown chipmunk's moans echoed throughout the lab and were soon fading away.

Shadow chuckled as he went to Rouge's pile of clothes and sift through them until he found his chaos emerald, which Mephiles accidently left behind. As soon as he picked it up, he put the rest of Rouge's clothes in a nearby plastic bag.

"I guess we should be getting back to Club Rouge as well." He said, "Farewell, Silver, and enjoy the rest of the night." He then turned his attention towards the zoned-out white bat, "Come, Bat Girl. We still have time to have some more fun with each other..."

"As you command, my Master." Rouge said, as she stood in front of him, pussy still wet.

Shadow began to embrace Rouge in another seductive hug. Soon after, he raised the emerald in the air, and said "Chaos CONTROL!", causing both of them to vanish in a bright light.

As Silver got up, finally being alone with his still hypnotized feline girlfriend, he first moved his hands, releasing the steel wires from around Blazes' wrists and ankles, then helped her back up to her feet.

As he looked into the blank-eyed stare on Blazes' face, Silver decided to take Shadow up on his last comment.

"Ok then, Blaze." He said, "I'd like for us to continue our fun as well. I think we should head back to our room."

Blaze was about to turn around when the white hedgehog had an idea.

"You know what... no." He said, causing the cat to stop in her tracks, "I don't think neither of us can wait any longer..." He then took her body and brought it closer to him, having her vagina connect with his penis once again.

Blaze was about to thrust up against Silver when he held up a finger, causing her to stop.

"I going to fly you... to our room..." He said, "And I want you to relax while I give you a non-stop your mid-air thrusting... And I won't stop until I'm finished..."

"Anything you say... my Master..." Blaze said, as she and Silver were surrounded in a blue aura.

As soon as they were both in the air, the white hedgehog carried the blazing princess as they began to thrust in each other. Silver then flew up the stairs to continue their sexual fun in their room.

(10 minutes later, somewhere on the outskirts of Station Square)

In a dark forest not too far from Blaze's house, Mephiles the dark was resting in a cave chuckling to himself. He then opened his palm, which had a small purple flame, with a blue, black and white flame dancing around it.

"Enjoy today while you can, Sonic fools." He said to himself. "For if you think, you have defeated Mephiles the Dark..." He them closed palm harshly, which caused a bright golden light to animate from it, "Think again!"

He then began to laugh evilly out loud, as the cave began to fill with dark ooze and crystals, hiding the demon from the outside.

(Sonic, Shadow and Silver's rooms)

The three hedgehogs were asleep in their beds with their girlfriends, after their intense 'fun and games' sleeping soundly. Until they covered their eyes in pain, and slowly got out of bed, so they didn't wake the girls, and walked to the bath room to see what was wrong.

After splashing some water in their eyes they looked in the mirror to see their eyes... their pupils surrounded by a bright red!

**Sequel 'The shared nightmare of 3 heroes.'**


End file.
